Triumph of Batman
by munawwarimran
Summary: 25 years into the future and Gotham has gone to hell. The whole Batfamily is dead except Bruce Wayne formerly known as the Batman who quit being the vigilante 25 years ago. One day a old villain resurfaces causing the dark knight to finally rise out of the shadows and fight the evil before Gotham plunges into death and destruction
1. Chapter 1

Triumph of Batman

Chapter 1: A tale of Gotham city

It was the year 2025 AD. It was the worst of the times and the city of Gotham was in the worse shape ever. The city was taken over by underworld dons and petty criminals and thieves. Gotham police had tried to bring order back to the city but they were massacred and now the police was considered a joke. Among GCPD, Gotham had suffered a lot of loss including the destruction Wayne Enterprises, Gotham Gazette but the one loss that hit them really hard was the loss of their hero, their protector and savior, their dark knight: The Batman.

The Gotham vigilante had vanished the same day the city went to hell however no one knows that is he dead or alive. Many presume that he too lost hope for Gotham and finally retired but they know not of the true story.

Far away on the outskirts of the city, Wayne Manor

Wayne Manor, home to the deceased Thomas and Martha Wayne and current home to their son and recluse, Bruce Wayne. 25 years ago, it had been a masterpiece of architect and a family heirloom of the Wayne family but since that day, it had turned into a hiding place for Bruce Wayne formerly known as the Batman.

Down in the Bat Cave, Bruce Wayne was staring at the pictures of his butler, Alfred. Bruce's hair had turned white and he had grown a beard which was too big. Wrinkles had started to appear on his face yet he still had his large and bulky physique.

" It's been so long Alfred, almost twenty-five years since you died. I still remember you and the others. I wish I could change the events and save you", Bruce mutters as he looks at the picture of his best friend. He then walks up to his bedroom but not before shedding a few tears for his adopted wards and his biological son. He truly missed all of them and he wished he could save them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reasons

Chapter 2: Regrets part 2

Wayne Cemetery, Gotham Graveyard

Bruce Wayne was dressed in a black overcoat, a shirt and pants. It was snowing today in Gotham as predicted by the weather reports. Predictable, it's what life in Gotham became. Many people would predict that they'd be robbed or murdered by the end of the day and these most predictions usually came true.

" This wasn't the Gotham that we worked for", Bruce said to his first ward, Dick Grayson's grave. " This isn't the Gotham that you, Barbara, Jason and others sacrificed your life for", He said as he looked at the graves of his fallen comrades: Dick ,Barbara ,Jason ,Damian ,Alfred and even his beloved Selina Kyle. He gritted his teeth in anger. Anger for not trying hard enough to protect the family that he built, anger at the villains who killed them but the most anger came towards Gotham, the city that didn't want to be fixed, the city that was rotten to it's core, the city that should've been burned to the ground because it didn't deserve protection from its own demons.

He soon shook those thoughts away because he knew this anger was irrational and by calling Gotham a wasted effort, he was dishonoring the work his parents and his family did for so many years.

"Hello Bruce", A voice came from behind. Bruce didn't need to turn around, he already knew who it was but he honestly didn't expect to find him at a place like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter : Regrets part 3.

Bruce knew who that voice belonged to but never in a million years expected that he would hear that voice.

"Tim," Bruce acknowledged the person behind him.

He turned around and saw Timothy Drake formerly known as Robin, third and the last Robin alive.

He had aged a lot. The hairs on his head were starting to grey and there were wrinkles on his face. He was forty but his early vigilante career had taken a toll on him but he still had an athletic frame and bulk. He was wearing a black T-shirt and brown khaki pants.

"Hey Bruce!" Tim greeted as he waved his hand and came closer to Bruce and was greeted back with a falcon punch to his face.

He spat blood out of his mouth and yelled, "What the hell!"

Bruce only glared at him as he went back to his car and left the cemetery.

Wayne Manor

Bruce was sitting in his chair in his living room near the grandfather clock that would lead to the now destroyed Batcave.

Seeing Tim, it brought back some unwanted memories, painful and agonizing ones. He went to his own room, where there was a portrait of his butler and father figure, Alfred.

"I agree my behavior hasn't been fair to Tim but he shouldn't have come back to Gotham. After what he did, I do not have it in me to forgive him and perhaps I never will," Bruce said apologetically to the portrait. Bruce knew that Alfred wasn't alive but if he were, he would've been really disappointed but he wasn't here. Bruce then took out his tablets from his drawer and ate them and soon drifted into sleep.

Dream

Bruce woke up to find himself chained to a chair in a dark place and the only light source was a tube light above his head and he was wearing his old Batsuit but it shocked him because he burnt everything that reminded him of his clandestine and failed crusade and the people who lost their lives because of it.

He drifted out of his thoughts and yelled out, "Is anyone there?" No one replied. He could only feel his own heartbeat which was rising and he was getting tensed. He felt as if the suit was strangling him. He struggled to breathe.

"Why are you so scared?" A voice echoed in the place.

"Who is there," Bruce was alarmed, to say the least because he saw a figure move in the darkness or maybe it was made of darkness.

"I am someone you abandoned," The figure said as he came into the light and revealed himself to be the Batman! An exact replica of Bruce was in front of him but his eyes were glowing red.

"This is a dream or an hallucination," Bruce said in a stoic manner. He couldn't let this figure get the best of him.

"Always the detective, I see" 'Batman' said as he moved. "Well not always, you haven't been me for a very long time," He said as he grabbed Bruce's hair and the latter could see 'Batman'.

"What do you want from me?" Bruce questioned the hallucination and got an unexpected answer.

"To be let free," 'Batman' said.

"What?" Bruce was shocked.

'Batman' punched Bruce on the face. He spat the blood and spat on his captor's face.

Bruce was again punched by 'Batman'.

"You were eight years old when your guilt over the death of your parents caused you to drown in sorrow but something that was broken was put together, your ambition gave birth to something new, it gave birth to me and every night you went out there, I would reign, Batman would reign," The impostor said but after listening to his words, that man felt like an impostor, no more. He was Batman.

"I don't care," Bruce said as he struggled to get out of the chain.

'Batman' put his fist forwards but instead of a punch, only darkness came through and the whole scene changed into an alleyway,

"This can't be," Bruce murmured, he was shocked. This was Crime Alley, where Bruce's parents died. He changed and a darkness formed inside of him and he forged it like a sword through Gotham city's criminal element but it was a two way sword. The more he wielded the sword and became the Batman, his family suffered and even Gotham suffered. He then heard footsteps, those he recognized.

"Stop me if you have heard this story," 'Batman' said.

"Three people, a man, a woman and a child are going home through an alley. A happy family until they encountered a thief," 'Batman' narrated the story and Bruce watched the exact scene unfold in front of him. He wanted to stop but he was terrified. He felt like an eight years child again. Terrified, defenseless, no one to help him. He never felt this way in a very long time.

'Batman' continued to tell the story, "The thief only wanted the pearls on the woman's necklace but instead they were gunned down when they showed hesitation. Except the child, his whole family was dead. He then cried and cried and no one came to help him," 'Batman' was interrupted when Bruce yelled him to stop and soon tears started falling from his eyes.

"Why do you cry?" 'Batman' mocked Bruce.

"Isn't this tragedy the reason you became Batman?" He asked Bruce but they both knew the answer.

Bruce was angry now, he was being mocked about his parents death and the existence of the mission.

"You let me out of these chains and I will answer every question," Bruce aggressively said. He was struggling chains but he wanted to punch this person, hallucination or not.

"Bruce Wayne would struggle against these chains, Batman wouldn't," The hallucination continued to mock him.

"Why did you quit being me?" 'Batman' asked him. Bruce didn't reply so the impostor started punching him repeatedly and yelling," . . !?"

Bruce continued to take the punches. He wasn't going to be taken and broken by a cursed remnant of his but then something snapped.

"ITS BECAUSE YOU ARE A CURSE" Bruce snapped as he blocked the oncoming punch.

"You bring nothing but suffering and death and you are a curse," Bruce said as he punched the impostor and punching him harder and harder while gaining the upper hand. His rage plummeted when he took the man by his cape and saw what he had done to his impostor. Black eye, broken face and teeth and bleeding gums. He stopped himself and he stumbled back a few meters, dropping his impostor on the ground.

"You bring pain and darkness, you bring pain and darkness," Bruce kept repeating as he collapsed, he was trying to convince himself to not fall into that darkness ever again. His body was young, in his prime but the realty was that he was an old person, a sixty year old person and his breathing became ragged.

He looked in front of him and saw that 'Batman' had disappeared and in his place was smoke.

From the smoke, came out one of the most terrible and powerful opponents of his, Bane. He was wearing his usual attire, grey sleeveless shirt and dark blue cargo pants and a belt custom made for his large size and black fingerless gloves and his face covered in a black and white mask. There was a regulator or a dimmer on his glove and it had a tube connected to his neck. It was what contained Venom, the steroid that gave Bane incredible strength. His strength and cunning and the fact that he broke Bruce's back made him a formidable opponent.

Bane finally spoke, "I have broken the Bat, what chance do you, a washed up and a person who is already broken person have?"

"I don't know, I am pretty swell," Bruce said as he ran towards Bane only to be punched hard in the gut and kicked back on his head as he stumbled back against a wall. He fell down on his knees, coughing up blood. He looked up to see Bane grinning wickedly, like a maniac and lifted Bruce from his cape and started punching him in the face.

"Back when you had the cowl, you could at least fight but now," Bane stopped his assault and spat at his enemy. Bruce's face was bloodied and eyes were closed. "I pity you," Bane dropped his mortal enemy and turned around to walk but he was stopped by Bruce, limping.

"Why is it so important for me to be Batman? It took everything away from me! My chance at a normal life, my children and even the city I swore to protect!" Bruce cried, finally letting all of those buried emotions out and as if all energy left him, he fell down.

"You say that I at least had a chance while I was the caped crusader but this brought me nothing. Gotham is still rotten in its core, people died around me and when Gotham needed me the most, I failed," Bruce yelled as tears flooded his eyes uncontrollably.

"Bruce," The latter heard his name called out and saw Thomas Wayne! His father who died in this alleyway.

Thomas Wayne came closer to Bruce and knelt down to his son and put a comforting hand on his head and rubbed it affectionately.

"Why do we fall, Bruce?" Thomas asked.

Bruce recognized his father's words and it felt as if power was returning to his body. Power, that was something he hadn't felt in a very long time.

"So that we can learn to pick ourselves up," Thomas said as he helped his son rise out of the darkness.

Bruce felt old strength surging into his body. After a very long time, he had a purpose.

He closed his eyes as if in peace with himself and he finally opened them and found himself wearing a new Batsuit. He then looked towards his father and said," Thank you," And for the first time, he truly meant it.

Dream end.

He woke up and realized his purpose.

Over the next few days, he began reconstructing the Batcave. It now had the latest Wayne Tech Model R computer with seventeen layers of seventeen encryptions and this computer could connect with Wayne satellites as well. Besides the Computer, there was a glass case that contained thesuits of his fallen comrades including Robin, Nightwing, Batgirl and Batwoman. And in the last was his new Batsuit.

It had a black color scheme and a bat symbol that glowed white and had a mechanical and a blue glow to it. It was made of titanium and had a black helmet with glowing eyes and the helmet was custom fitted with a HUD that was uploaded with everything. Schematics, blue prints, locations, facial recognition software and an A.I.

There were energy shields that would come out of the suit and Batarangs and other gadgets inside the utility belt which was seamlessly added into the suit.

Now he was ready.

A month later.

"Gotham crime rate which was at a record high since twenty five years ago has went down one percent since the arrival of a virtually unknown vigilante but he works in night time. Many suspect he is the Dark Knight, Batman himself but it has not been confirmed," This report was being heard from a T.V in an unknown warehouse.

In front of the T.V, there was a cloaked man sitting. His face couldn't be seen.

"He has returned," The cloaked man said and soon erupted in laughter, maniacal and evil laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Demon's shadow.

"For the past few months, a vigilante dressed as a bat has been winding up Gotham's criminals and due to his actions, crime rate has dropped by 1 percent. Many presume that this is the work of GCPD. They have cooked up the legend of the old bat of Gotham in order to instill fear in the criminals yet many believe that this vigilante is the original Batman who has reappeared to wreak havoc on the criminals of Gotham. Which tale is true, nobody knows but the GCPD captain has issued a statement saying that GCPD will not be tolerating vigilantism", A news reporter said.

Infinity Island, League of Assassins HQ,

A cloaked man was sitting on a throne in the main hall. The cloaked man lifted his hood and revealed himself to be Ra's Al Ghul. His face was now disfigured as his left side of the face was burned and o the right side of his face, there was a scar close to his eyes.

"For years, I have lived with this disfigurement. This injury to my face, every time I looked at this, I remember the last battle we had. The detective did this to me", Ra's said as he remembered the last fight. That fight, it decided the fate of Gotham. This was the fight in which he received his scar.

"Sir there is a news that you have to see", An assassin said snapping Ra's out of his thoughts.

"What is it?" Ra's asked in an annoyed manner.

"The detective is back", The soldier said.

" Interesting", Ra's Al Ghul said as he smirked.

Gotham City,

Gotham City was getting better now that the Batman came out of retirement.

Bruce Wayne was standing upon the Wayne Tower. He was in his new Batsuit. The new Batsuit was a military grade tech suit made of steel. The Bat emblem was placed on the chest and it glowed light blue. It was retrofitted with a custom-made HUD uploaded with the schematics of Gotham City and was also connected with Wayne Tech satellite.

"Computer, hack the police frequency and scan the city for any criminal activity", Batman said. "According to scans, there is a robbery in progress at the Crime Alley", The computer answered. Immediately, he activated his jet boosters and flew high into the sky at the speed of MACH 3. In a matter of few minutes, he reached the crime scene. He saw a woman getting robbed by two robbers.

"Stop!" Batman shouted. At his voice, two criminals were alarmed.

"Back off you freak!" Criminals shouted to the vigilante.

"I warned you", Batman said flying into one of the two robbers and hitting him with a punch to the stomach. "Ah!" The robber cried in pain. The second robber tried to run but then Batman ran toward him and locked his arms in submission and broke his left arm. The robber screamed and tried taking out his gun but Batman knocked the gun and punched him full force.

He then searched for any other criminals but there was no one in sights, only the scared looking woman who he didn't try to comfort. He wasn't Superman. It wasn't his work to comfort people his only work was to beat criminals back into jail. He then turned around and started to fly but a hand came on his shoulders, it was of the scared woman.

"Thank you, Batman", The scared woman thanked him. Batman nodded and flew into the sky.

"Computer, what else you got?" Batman asked.

"Currently there are no active crime scenes", Computer responded. With nothing to do, Batman flew to his home.

Infinity Island,

Ra's was overlooking the training of his soldiers. A man came out of a secret door.

"What is the status of the project, scientist?" Ra's asked. "Sir the project is going on schedule as we planned", The scientist replied.

Ra's nodded affirmatively. "We need to move up our schedule. I fear that the detective hasn't lost his detective skills and he might figure that I am back and he might be able to deduce my plans". Ra's then instructed the scientist to go as he observed the training of his students.

Gotham City, Wayne Manor

Bruce was in his Batcave that he had reconstructed in his spare time. It was loaded with latest technology and in the center of it was the new Batmobile. The new Batmobile was aerodynamic with the top speed of MACH 4. The new Batcave was also integrated with an advanced A.I system. He also brought a new Batcomputer loaded with Gotham City schematics, files on criminals, deceased and alive. Next to the Batcomputer, there was a glass chamber that contained his various Batsuits including his current one.

Bruce then received an alert on his Batcomputer. It was a message from a blocked source that read: "Meet me by GCPD rooftop in an hour".

Bruce immediately suited up and went to his Batmobile and started the engines and flew into the air to reach his destination.

He reached the GCPD rooftop in an hour but during his flight, all he could think about deducing the reason for why he was meeting a stranger on the rooftop of GCPD. He reached there and saw that a man in a hood was waiting for him. He looked a bit foreign and not like a Russian or French but a person who wasn't from any city and immediately knew who the message was from: Ra's Al Ghul.

"What message does Ra's have for me?" Batman asked as he activated his voice modulator.

"You are quite the detective, I must say", The hooded man complimented. He had a very deep voice and a strange accent that confirmed Bruce's belief that this man might not have been from this country. A voice like that would scare normal people and many heroes alike but not the Dark Knight. He made others fear him not the other way around.

"Sorry but I don't like listening to compliments from servants of psychopaths", Batman growled.

"Impatient aren't we detective?", The man said and grinned.

"I don't have time for this".

"First, let us introduce ourselves. I am Asadun Mukhalas or the loyal lion as they say in your language".

"I don't care. What is the message?"

" Ra's Al Ghul expresses is delights on you coming out of retirement and told me to give this scroll to you", The hooded man took out of a scroll out of his back pocket and handed it to Batman who took it rather cautiously as he knew that a message from Ra's wasn't a good and he sure as hell wouldn't send his 'delight' on him coming out of his retirement in a scroll. This was something big.

"I will take my leave", The man said and jumped off the building leaving Batman alone on that building. He then also took his way and flew into the Batmobile.

Wayne Manor,

Bruce immediately went to the Batcave and opened the scroll. It read:

"Dear Detective,

I express my delight at you coming out of retirement. I am glad to see that your passion for Gotham has invigorated but we both know that this isn't the reason why I wrote this letter.

I wrote this letter to inform you that things have changed a lot since you retired. The circumstances of the world has changed. Be careful as darkness is present in every corner.

Farewell

Ra's Al Ghul".

This was strange. Ra's wasn't the type of man to sent a letter just to express his feelings. He was definitely planning something big and Bruce was damned if he wouldn't find it. He wouldn't let the Demon's shadow loom over him. Gotham was already at the brink of destruction, he wouldn't let a man ruin his home city.

Infinity Island,

The messenger had returned back to the island and immediately went to Ra's Al Ghul.

He went inside Ra's Al Ghul's personal chamber.

"What news have you brought me from Gotham?" Ra's Al Ghul asked.

"I have delivered the message to the Detective".

"Very nice".

"Master! I have a question, what if the Detective figures out our plans sooner than we expected? He may present unexpected problems and I do not say that without evidence. Many times in the past, you have come across and have been defeated by the detective and have your plans thwarted by that that vigilante", The servant said.

"Thought it pains me to say but you are right. He has defeated me but only by coincidences or either with the help from his family of broken and disheartened vigilantes but that was all in the past and a lot has changed since then. He has grown old and alone hence he is more paranoid", Ra's said as he grinned evilly.

"Go and ask the scientist whether Operation: Omega is going as scheduled or not", Ra's ordered his soldier.

The soldier went out of his personal chamber. Ra's was now alone ad was in thoughts about his servant's words but he had several contingency plans for that.

"Let the game begin".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Reunification.

Batman was currently fighting against a band of Jokerz, a cult inspired by the maniacal actions of the Joker, a murderer, a rapist and a criminal mastermind. He was dead but his legacy still plagued Gotham as many after him tried taking up the mantle of the Clown Prince of Gotham but none possessed the literally deadly charm Joker possessed.

BAMM! Batman pounded a joker and kicked the one that tried to sneak from behind. This was going to be easy, Bruce thought until he felt some pain in his chest.

"Aaah!" Batman collapsed in pain clutching the left side of his heart. He was having a heart attack at the worst of the times. The criminals took the advantage of this and they launched a full-on assault at Batman from all sides. He tried punching them away but the pain of the heart attack was restricting him and so he was being punched around and being beaten by low-life criminals. This was embarrassing but he could care about that later, he had to beat these lunatics. He tried to formulate a plan but at this point even breathing was becoming a thought that this was the surely the end of Batman. He would die like this and not in any heroic battle or war but in an alleyway. Jokerz had beaten Batman.

"We have finally done what our great and esteemed Joker couldn't. We have finally finished Joker's enemy and for that I am sure, he would be very proud", The leader of the Jokerz said as he shed a fake tear as if to show that killing Batman was an honor. "But before we kill the Bat, there is a joke that I want to share with all of you", The Jokerz cheered like maniacs they were.

"How many caped crusaders does it take to screw a light bulb?" The leader asked and as soon as he did, all the Jokerz were silent." Any answers?" The leader asked and turned to Bruce and mocked, "Not even the great detective?"

"I swear when I get out of these chains, I will punch your teeth so hard that they will crack like a nut", Batman growled.

"Nice use of the simile but the answer is none cause they prefer darkness", The leader laughed at his own joke but not for long as immediately his laughter was joined by a million others but suddenly a grenade came out of nowhere and exploded releasing smoke al around the alleyway.

Bruce could only see a figure in the smoke as that unknown person beat all the Jokerz in a few minutes.

"You need help", A deep voice called out and took an unconscious Batman into his arms, bridal style and went into a car and drove away from the alleyway.

Unknown location,

Bruce finally opened his eyes and looked around. He was lying down on a table and he didn't have his suit on! He was stripped to his pants. He couldn't even recognize the damn place. He looked around hoping to find someone but no one was there. Then a voice came from behind.

"You are finally awake. Good because we have a lot to talk about", The voice spoke. The voice was modulated. Bruce turned around to see a man. He was wearing a domino mask on his face to cover his identity. He had a black Kevlar suit with a high tech utility belt.

"Tim, turn off the voice modulator. I know it is you", Bruce stated nonchalantly.

"How did you know it was me?" Tim whined as he took off the domino mask.

Bruce only smirked in return and got off the table and started to examine the place. It had a similar setup to the Batcave except that this place was much smaller.

"So why have you brought me here?" Bruce asked getting straight to the point.

"Three scientists were abducted from Gotham City so I decided to investigate why. I couldn't find out the reason so I investigated common links between them. Turns out all three of them are nuclear physicists. This is something big and I knew I couldn't do it alone so I tried to call you but I couldn't reach you so I went out on streets looking for you and found you getting beaten by Jokerz", Tim said while Bruce listened attentively and occasionally casting a glance around Tim's base of operations. Tim had done good with himself. Once Tim was finished, Bruce put all his focus on the missing scientists. He went to the computer and brought up ID on these scientist: Dr. Garrick Logan, Dr. Benjamin Stone, Dr. Alexander Gess.

"Do you have any lead as to why and by whom they were abducted?"

"Not a lead but a theory. I believe that there is a group of people that kidnapped these scientists to possibly create a nuclear bomb",

"A nuclear bomb? That is preposterous, there could be another motive".

"Well not only were the scientists abducted but there have been multiple thefts from labs. Combining these stolen components, we get a nuclear bomb and the only thing we need is an energy source. That's probably why they were abducted, to figure something out about it", Tim said as he showed the list of stolen components to Batman.

There was an awkward silence between Bruce and Tim as if they both wanted to say something but their pride or ego wouldn't allow them.

"Okay, I have plans today with some people and I am sure Gotham needs protecting so you have to go as well but we will coordinate on this investigation later", Tim said as he took of his superhero shirt and took a normal shirt o and donned it and went out before being stopped by Bruce, "Tim, it is truly nice to see you", Bruce said showing concern for his son, Tim in a very long time. Tim was very grateful for this kind, affectionate and rare gesture.

"Thank you", Tim said and pointed towards his car and told Bruce to hop in.

Gotham City,

Tim had dropped Bruce at the Wayne Manor. Bruce went to his house and changed from his Batsuit to his night clothes and took his medicine and went to sleep.

Bruce woke up in the middle of the night because of a horrible dream. That dream which plagued his sleep for so long. This dream, it was a memory of the day of the Wars of Gotham when it all ended.

Bruce watched the clock, it was 5:30AM. He still had three hours before his meeting with his friend. He had decided that he would re-start the Wayne Enterprises with some funding from Powers Industries, it belonged to a friend. He would try and persuade his friend to try and gain funding for his company and restart it. After all, if Batman deserved to live again then so did Bruce Wayne and the first step towards that would be to restore his ancestor's legacy.

Bruce worked out in the training room for an hour. It was important to work out to build his strength and stamina because after all the suit could only do so much. He first did a warm up round. All the while, he was thinking about Gotham.

The Gotham City his family had worked for and the Gotham City his children worked for had rotten to it's core. This city had killed his children and family. That is why he quit being Batman yet the Dark Knight rose again. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the beeping of his wrist watch, it was 7:45AM. He was surprised that he was working out for so long but he had to prepare for the meeting.

In an hour, he was ready and had put on a tuxedo for the meeting and also had the Wayne Manor cleaned by his servants that he employed just for cleaning his house. After all, he had to make his home look presentable instead of a home for a recluse masquerading as a vigilante.

He was preparing the files and then suddenly the bell rang. He told a servant to open the door. The servant opened the door and came inside, the man Bruce was expecting: Daniel Powers.

Daniel Powers had a leaner built compared to Bruce's more larger and muscular built. His height was six feet and had blonde hair but there were a few grey hairs. He had no wrinkles on his face. He was wearing a tuxedo similar to Bruce.

"Bruce, my old friend, how have you been?" Daniel asked. He was too loud for comfort.

"I'm good. It's been long. How are you doing?" Bruce greeted with a fake grin.

"Good as well. Let's get to the point".

"I want to restore my parent's legacy and bring back Wayne Enterprises, with your support", Bruce stated in a businessman like manner.

"Look I am your friend and I agree that Wayne Enterprises did a lot of good back in the day but I have to ask, What's in it for me?" Daniel asked, a grin present on his face.

"As I previously stated, this will restore my parent's legacy, restore faith in the Wayne name and also improve your public reputation".

"My reputation? What happened to it?" Daniel asked nervously.

"I know about your extramarital affair with a woman and that you also have a child with her", Bruce said as he took a sip of wine on the table.

"If you have such dirt on me, then why don't you reveal it to the press?"

"And loose my leverage on you? No chance", Bruce said.

"Fine, I am willing to fund the new Wayne Enterprises in exchange for you burying that secret and having my logo alongside the logo of your company", Daniel said with a this-is-the-only-deal-you-get look.

"The only advantage you get from this is that your secret remains disclosed so do not press your luck", Bruce said with a stern expression and Daniel knew he wouldn't get anything out of this deal.

"Fine, I accept", Daniel said in a defeated tone.

"Give him the papers", Bruce instructed his servant as the servant handed him the agreement papers. Daniel signed the papers with a defeated look on his face. "Escort Mr. Powers out of here", Bruce said.

"Don't touch me", Daniel yelled as one of those servants came closer to escort him out, "I will get out myself", Daniel yelled in anger and went out and slammed the door.

Bruce's watch beeped, it was a crime alert. There was a robbery in progress happening at Gotham Bank. He ran to the Batcave and donned his Batsuit. He activated his rocket boosters and flew out in the sky as he exited the Batcave through a secret tunnel.

When he reached the Bank, he saw that the bank robbers were trying to run with the cash bag. Batman took out a batarang and aimed it at the robber who had the bag and shot it at the person. His aim was spot-on and the sharp batarang pierced the robber's leg. The robber screamed in pain and stopped running. Batman flew in and punched the other robber and kicked another robber that tried to sneak behind him. Then suddenly a van came and more robbers came out of the van. The bank robbers had called for more back up. It made Batman wish that he had back up too. As soon as he thought about it, another projectile came out of nowhere and when the projectile exploded, smoke erupted from the projectile. Batman saw that a figure was moving in the smoke and moved towards a robber and hit him with escrima stick in the back and kicked him in the head and finished him with a smack on the face and managed to beat everyone in a matter of minutes.

When the smoke cleared, the figure turned out to be Tim in his superhero suit.

"Tim?" Bruce questioned, "Is that you", He asked.

"Call me Nightwing", Tim said in a stern voice.

"Geez, we have to stop meeting like this. We should meet over a cup of coffee", Tim said as he grinned.

"Normal was thrown out of the window when I decided to don the cowl again", Batman joked.

"Wish you were jovial like this when we were partners".

"Enough! Why are you here again?" Bruce asked seriously.

"I received a message", Tim said. He looked worried.

"Who sent the message?" Bruce asked. He didn't have time for this.

"The message was from Ra's Al Ghul", Tim said solemnly.

"This is not good", Bruce said.

First a cryptic message delivered to Bruce by Ra's Al Ghul's servant, then the robbery of those components and the abduction of the three scientists and now another message. This would have to stop otherwise Gotham would be plunged into dark ages and there would be no coming back from this destruction. He had to take action but this time he wouldn't be alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A walk down the memory lane

Batman was in an abandoned warehouse near the Gotham Docks. He had come here to investigate a lead on the missing scientists that he received through a snitch inside the Gotham underworld. According to Batman's source, these scientists were last seen here together. "Have you entered the warehouse yet, Batman", Tim spoke through the voice communications device. Tim was on the computers and on the back up if situation would get bad.

"I am in the warehouse", Batman informed Tim. He scanned the warehouse for any heat signature or any other threat.

"I can't hack into the cameras or the security systems so you are alone on this one", Tim said. Batman looked around for any clues that might lead him to the missing scientists. Batman was walking around the warehouse and suddenly he saw a security camera.

"Tim, there is a security camera and it is online so I think it might lead to the missing scientists and possibly to their captors", Batman said.

"Right, bring the memory card of the security camera so that I can disable all the possible layer of decryptions and find out who their captors really are and what do they really want with the scientists and the nuclear components", Tim said.

"I will be at the cave in an hour. I will scan the warehouse for anything I may have missed", Bruce said and turned off the communications device to investigate the abandoned warehouse peacefully and with full concentration.

Wayne Manor,

Tim was waiting for Bruce to come home because he had to go to a dinner with his family but it was too late now and his wife would be putting his two kids in the bed. He was just thinking about his kids when his stomach growled in hunger.

"He said it will take him an hour so no point in waiting", Tim whispered to himself and got up from his seat in front of the Batcomputer and walked up to his former home but on the staircase when he saw the photo of his family.

This photo was first and the final one they took before the Wars of Gotham. It was the whole Batfamily. There was Tim who was smiling and standing over a reluctant Bruce with Dick beside him and he was making a goofy face and was making bunny ears on Jason's head and he had a gun in hand in a shooting pose and Alfred was in the center, sitting on his chair.

Tim thought that this was kind of symbolic since no matter what, Alfred was in the center of their group. Bruce may have formed the Batfamily but Alfred kept it together. His wisdom, his attitude and his cooking and especially his because the whole family sometimes even Barbara would come at the Wayne Manor and eat lunch made by Alfred. He really missed all of them.

He then saw Dick's photo. It was a photo of him when he finally got a job. There was a real spark in his eyes. Tim still remembered what Dick told him when he entered into Tim's room that night.

Flashback

Tim was playing FIFA and eating chips and suddenly Dick barged into his room. Earlier that day, Dick got a job in the IT department of a company.

"Dick! Don't barge into my room in the middle of night like that. It is scary", Tim yelled, he already had a batarang in his hand and he would've shot Dick if he hadn't been more careful

"Well? What are you doing right now", Tim asked once again now that he was calm.

"Well I just called Barbara and told her the good news, she was ecstatic", Dick told while he laid down on the bed with a happy expression.

"Nice but still not getting why you came to me", Tim said. He was happy for his brother but he was a bit annoyed at him when he barged in like that.

"Jeez! Damian is a much better listener but he is out of town for some Teen Titans business so I came here to you so that I can share my feelings", Dick said, somewhat angry and feeling betrayed that his brother had become such an annoying teenager.

"Sorry that was inconsiderate of me so what do you want to talk about", Tim said, truly feeling sorry.

"Barbara told me that now that I have a job, we can finally settle down in our relationship", Dick said. He looked a bit worried and confused but Tim didn't understand what the problem was. Wasn't settling down a good thing?

"I know that Barbara is right and we should settle down and propose to her in the near future but it's not easy. Settling down means we will have kids and don't get me wrong, I love kids but having kids means extra responsibility meaning my time as Nightwing will have to be cut down and at some point in the future, I will have to quit being Nightwing. I can't quit Nightwing, it is a part of me and being Nightwing makes me whole but it does have its own bruises and cuts but being with Barbara makes me whole too and now I am confused what to do. That is why I came to you for advice", Dick said.

Tim understood what Dick meant. "Well this is a lot to take in but I think I get what you mean. You want to be Nightwing and you want to be with Barbara as well but you can't have both so you want me to choose", Tim said. This was a whole lot complicated than what he said.

"My solution is that if you really want to be with Barbara and truly be with her then hanging the mask isn't much of a big deal but it's understandably okay if you don't want to hang up the mask because it all depends on whether she understands you and truly accepts you, including Nightwing so it is best if you talk to her", Tim said but he was surprised that these words came out naturally. Maybe it was a plus point of having his relationship. Barbara knew about Dick's 'work' but Tim's girlfriend was oblivious to Tim's own 'activities'. Barbara knew Dick was a hero and trained by Batman so she knew that Dick could take care of himself but she also worried about his life, despite being trained by the Bat, Dick was a human. A human who could get hurt or worse, get killed meanwhile Tim's girlfriend didn't know anything so she never worried. She probably thought that her boyfriend would be studying or doing normal things, not jumping off the roofs and bashing bad guys and clowns with green hair.

"Hello? Earth to Tim? Anyone in there?", Dick snapped his fingers causing Tim to snap out of his own thoughts. "Where were you lost?" Dick asked but Tim didn't reply so Dick shrugged his shoulders and said, "Anyway thanks for the advice. Didn't know you were such a great advisor." Dick truly was impressed and went out of his room biut not before hugging him and showing that his advice was good and that he would definitely work on it.

Tim was surprised by this gesture but shrugged it off and resumed his FIFA.

Flashback end, the present day.

Those were the good days for Batfamily, Tim thought. Back then, all they had to worry about were the criminals and even Gotham was faring well enough though not like Metropolis. They did have Superman, he was a publicly adored, super strong Kryptonian hero who protected Metropolis like a guardian angel, meanwhile Gotham was protected by vigilantes who were hated by GCPD except Commissioner Gordon and were vandalized by the newspapers for their heroics but it was a good city unlike the Gotham of today. It was a crime infested city, even more than before. People expected nothing good from this city and its police force which was filled with corruption. There were even rumors flying around these days that government may be plotting to destroy Gotham and put the blame on Justice League who had become less force of good and justice and more of a public attention group but the government still called them a threat. A classic killing-two-birds-with-one-stone-technique.

His stomach growled more loudly. Tim had almost forgotten about his hunger.

Tim then walked up to the Wayne Manor and in the kitchen. He walked up to the fridge and opened it. There was barely any food left but he had enough to make it last a day. He then made himself some chicken sandwich and was about to eat it but his sandwich was struck down tragically by an arrow.

"Hey! That was my sandwich and I was going to eat it", Tim said. He was angry now. He took out a knife from the drawer and went around the kitchen to see who assassinated his poor sandwich. He was walking and suddenly the lights went off. "Damn it!", Tim cursed.

"Okay, who the hell did this?!" Tim yelled in anger. He saw something, it was some shadow moving in the dark along the curtains. Tim threw the knife at the curtains but there was no effect. No loud screaming, no blood splattered but it was dark so maybe the unknown person had moved before Tim threw the knife. He was in a defensive position and moving carefully. Suddenly a projectile came his way and hit his arm.

"AAH!" Tim yelled in anguish. The blood was flowing out of his arm really badly. He had to retreat to the Batcave. It was the safest option. There would be a first aid kit for his arm and since it had a separate power grid, there might be electricity and he could activate the mansion defenses and plan his next attack. Tim moved along the walls as he grunted in pain but suddenly bullets were shot and his way and he barely managed to duck. He took this as a sign that he had to move fast or he wouldn't last long against that man.

He then hurriedly moved along as the whole mansion was showered with bullets with some of them hitting his leg and some on his arm which was already bleeding. He managed to get to the entrance of the Batcave which was disguised in the shape of a grandfather clock. A keypad came out from the wall, he immediately typed the password and entered the cave.

"Finally! That was a close one", Tim said to himself and sighed in relief but he was injured and bleeding a lot. He came to the medical table and found the First Aid Kit. He then stitched the wound on his arm. The wound looked a bit strange now that it was stitched but Tim knew that this was because of his horrible medical skills. Tim was a great fighter and even a greater detective but he was the worse medic in the whole Batfamily. Focus! He said to himself. He didn't need another trip down the memory lane. He had to think of an attack plan cause the assassin may have seen from where he entered the cave and the entrance to the cave was hard to penetrate but it wasn't indestructible. Sooner or later, the unknown attacker would penetrate the entrance and probably kill Tim and there wouldn't be anything Tim could do to defend himself. He was forty years old and his bones would ache if he overexerted himself.

THUDD! Something hard and powerful had hit the door from the other side. Tim knew he didn't have much time so he ran to the Batcomputer. He accessed the computer and activated the mansion defenses but there was some error. The defenses weren't activated and soon the Batcomputer was shutdown.

"Damn it! What the hell is going on?" Tim questioned himself in anger. This situation was growing from bad to worse and suddenly, the computer came back on but there was a voice message from an unknown source. He accessed the file and played it: 

"Timothy Drake. I know you're hiding in the Batcave so I would like to extend an offer to you and you better accept it, it's better for you and your family. Get out of the cave and surrender yourself to me or else your family dies. I know that you probably don't believe me so you will receive a phone call after this message. Quickly make your decision".

The message was from the assassin, he knew it and he also knew that the man wasn't bluffing about his family and right on the queue, his phone rang.

"Hello Tim? Darling where are you and why are these men after you? You haven't been home since days. Is everything ok?" Tim's wife bombarded Tim with questions.

"Honey, don't worry. Everything will be fine. You just take care of the kids and more thing, I love you babe", Tim said and suddenly the phone call was cut. He knew what he had to do. It was for the greater good of his family and he knew Bruce would find him.

He opened the entrance to the Batcave and saw that the man was resting on the couch.

"We haven't been formally introduced. My name is Slade Wilson or you can call me Deathstroke", The man said.

Tim said nothing. He knew who Deathstroke was, they had fought a lot of times especially during his Titans missions. Slade never knew who was under the mask.

Slade took out a gun. It was a tranquilizer gun so Tim knew that whoever hired Wilson didn't what anyone to know about where he was being taken. Slade shot him with the tranquilizer dart and Tim lost unconscious.

Unknown Location,

Tim slowly opened his eyes and found himself lying on a table. He was only wearing his underwear.

"Anyone there?!" Tim yelled but no one came and suddenly Slade Wilson came out from behind him and stared right at him. Tim spat at his face in disgust.

"My clients were supposed to give me my paycheck once I captured you but they said they had another assignment for me. They'd double my payment if I tortured you", Slade said while sharpening his sword.

"Why torture me? I am just a software engineer," Tim said.

"I don't know and I don't care, so long as I can pay my utility bills, I don't care", Deathstroke said offhandedly and moved towards him with a sword in his hand.

Tim knew that this torture wouldn't be over soon. He only prayed to God that Bruce would find him quickly.

Wayne Manor,

Bruce had arrived at the Wayne Manor only three minutes ago and he saw how the mansion was showered with bullets. He saw the footage of the events that had taken place during his absence. Tim was abducted by Wilson and God knows where he was being kept. He only prayed to God that he would be able to find Tim before something happened to him or otherwise he would loose the only family he had left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Triple trouble

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Tim had been captured been by Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke. These two weeks had been the worst of his life. He was being brutally tortured by Slade since then. That man had employed horrendous torture techniques. Everyday he had been subjected to torture and at the end of the day, Tim would be close to death

It was just another torturous day for Tim.

"Welcome Mr. Drake, welcome to another day of Torture Festival", Slade Wilson said theatrically and waving his arms which was unlike him. He was a man of action, a man of business and he didn't give a damn about theatrics.

"You must be wondering why I announced this so theatrically", Slade said, back to his usual manner.

"No I wasn't", Tim said.

"Well, I did this in order to honor our guest who has a knack for theatrics. He calls himself-"

"SERIAL KILLER!" A voice cut in between and the owner of this voice moved out of the shadows. He was wearing a black overcoat, black pant and had a cane with him. He was wearing sunglasses on his covered face.

"I like theatrics and have killed people in very theatric so that's why I call myself Serial Killer cause I like TV serials and I have killed a lot of TV stars that have starred in famous serials", He said in an annoyingly loud manner.

"So what? Have you finally decided to kill me?", Tim said. He was somewhat glad to finally be killed even if it was in a warehouse and being chained on a wooden chair.

"Oh no, as my name suggests, I am not just a killer but I also stimulate pain through physical and artificial means", Serial Killer said offhandedly as if he was just introducing himself to a neighbor.

"So you are another man who Deathstroke called to torture me?" Tim was tired of this bullshit.

"Oh torture is a cruel word", Serial Killer said, "But I am not Deathstroke's ally. I am an enforcer of his clients".

"Just get on with it", Tim said, carelessly.

Serial Killer nodded and took out a stick and pressed a button on the top of it and suddenly its top came out and several spikes appeared in its place.

"I call it SPIKEY!" Serial Killer said jovially and proceeded to beat Tim with it. Tim was in agonizing pain but he didn't scream, he couldn't give that monster the satisfaction he desired.

"You aren't screaming! Why are you not screaming?", Serial Killer whined.

Tim couldn't believe that what a deranged man this person was. How could anyone take satisfaction in someone else's pain but then he remembered that he used to know a certain crazy clown that would torture anyone before breakfast.

"Looks like I have to take out another tool", Serial Killer said and searched something else in the bag. He took out another tool. He took out something that looked like a razor.

"I call this Deadly Razor. The razor is so sharp that it would even cut deep into skin and you won't even have to shave for a year or more", S.E said like he was introducing a toy and he was crackling madly.

"Don't you even come near me!" Tim yelled. He couldn't take this anymore. He tried kicking Serial Killer in his balls but he was shot by Deathstroke in the leg.

"AAAHH!" Tim screamed. Slade had shot him here a day ago, this wound hadn't even begun healing. The blood started flowing.

Where was Bruce?

Batcave,

Bruce was in his Batsuit except his mask was on his chair. He had been searching for Tim for two weeks. He hadn't rested and had searched the whole city. He had called in favors with GCPD, JLA and even hired some detectives but not one of these provided any lead on Tim Drake's whereabouts but he had a few suspects but all of them would have a grudge with Red Robin not Tim Drake because none of them knew his secret identity except Ra's Al Ghul but he wasn't a man who would do something like this. He tortured many people for information but he had a truce with the Batman that he wouldn't harm Tim or anyone in Bruce's family until and unless they were directly involved in their business but even he wasn't above his suspicion.

"Computer, access the old Wayne Enterprise satellites and search for Tim Drake and don't stop until you find him", Batman screamed at the his A.I system.

"Sir, I have searched for Timothy Drake through all the satellites, hacked every existing database and have scanned every person through facial recognition but he hasn't turned up anywhere", The computer responded.

"DAMN IT!" Bruce smashed the keyboard in anger. This was frustrating and unnerving. The world's greatest detective and he couldn't find his own son!

Abandoned warehouse

"You want some chewing gum?" Serial Killer mocked Tim and took out a gun and pasted it on Tim's face and suddenly electricity flowed out of the gum and on Tim's face. He screamed horribly. He couldn't tolerate the pain anymore

"STOP! STOP! Please just stop", Tim was crying now because he just couldn't hold them. For two weeks, he was holding his own and only waiting for Bruce to come and rescue him but he didn't come. He was starting to wonder, did Bruce even cared for him? Was he taking some kind of revenge from Tim for not saving Dick? What was he thinking? Bruce was many things but a traitor. He wouldn't do this.

"Timmy! We are going for lunch so do you want something for lunch? There is a mobile in here so if you want something, do call on Slade's phone and we will get you something", Serial Killer said and it sounded genuine and Tim would've thought so but being a vigilante for so long, it gave Bruce the ability to tell when someone was lying or not. Serial Killer and Deathstroke slammed the door when they went out snapping Tim out of his thoughts.

Tim was in distress. He was worried about his wife and children. How would they be feeling? His wife, who was thinking that his husband was dead. She would have to raise the kids alone if Tim died. Damn it! He thought. Why did he have to don the mask again? Then he remembered, there was Serial Killer's phone on the table just a few feet away from him. Tim moved the chair along with him, it was a slow process but he was getting close to it. Just a little bit more. He then tried to move and came to the table but there was a second problem. How would he take the mobile? He tried to get out of the chains and as if fortune was with him, the chains suddenly became loose and quickly got out of the chains and sent Bruce a video message.

Batcave,

Batman was trying to locate Tim through the GPS tracker in his phone, praying that Tim's phone was with him but there seemed to be no luck.

"Damn it! Where are you Tim?" Bruce screamed into the air. He was slowly losing hope. Bruce felt as if somehow, he was responsible for what was happening to Tim. If Bruce hadn't donned the cowl once again, then Tim wouldn't have donned his old costume and become Nightwing.

Bruce sighed, feeling guilty and while he was wallowing in guilt, a video message appeared on the screens of Batcomputer. It was from a private number. When he clicked the video icon. It was from Tim:

"Bruce its me. I am being kept in a warehouse but I don't know where I am being kept. All I can say is that I was being kept by Slade Wilson and his lackey. They have been torturing me through different methods. I don't know how do I tell you where I am so that is why I am sending you this message. Please help me."

Bruce watched the whole message. Tim's face was badly bruised. There was a black on the left side of his face and his lips were bleeding and there was a scar running on his left cheek.

He tried hacking the phone number but he couldn't get a fixed location. He was getting so frustrated and suddenly an idea struck him.

He watched the video again just in order to confirm his theory. He was sure that he would finally be able to find Tim.

"Computer! Prepare the suit and make one final check on the modifications I programmed," Bruce barked his orders. He was finally going to rescue him.

Abandoned Warehouse,

Tim had sent the video message to Bruce hours ago and since had been waiting for him to come and rescue him.

"Hello Timmy! We're home and we brought you nothing," Serial Killer entered the warehouse, waving his arms hysterically with Deathstroke following behind him and closing the door. Serial Killer came to pick up his phone which was on the table near Tim. He grabbed the phone and checked the phone. Eyeing the screen, he nodded to Deathstroke and said, "Its time," Slade then also nodded and went inside a room that Tim never knew was there.

"What do you mean its time? Where is Slade? What the hell is happening?" Tim questioned the Serial Killer who was tightening his chains. "What are you doing? Answer me you psychopath," Tim was bombarding the Serial Killer with questions because his earlier statement was worrying Tim and Serial Killer's change of attitude was unnerving. He was the loudmouth villain who would spit out his plan just to get people's attention but now that man was replaced by a serious man. Tim opened his mouth to ask another question but was met with a punch on his face by Serial Killer. Blood started to come out of his face.

Tim was about to say something but stopped himself when Deathstroke came out of his room. He was still wearing his orange-black costume. There was a large briefcase in his left hand but the contents of this bag was unknown to Tim.

"Well where are your weapons?" Deathstroke asked. Serial Killer said nothing and from the head of his cane, took out a stick and electricity started to crack when he pressed a button and he came near Tim as if with the intention to shock him with it but suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Deathstroke, go and kill whoever is knocking here!" Serial Killer yelled with an annoyed expression on his face. Slade nodded and went to check but when he opened the small window on the door, there was no one. There was another knock so Slade opened the door but still no one was there on the door. He looked far and for a while he looked and then he saw a Batarang on the wall! It had a pre-recorded voice message of the knocking of the door.

Slade was alarmed and he went inside the warehouse.

"He is here. Ready the weapons!" Slade shouted and suddenly there was an explosion that threw the door away and a Batarang came through the door and it hit Deathstroke in his left hand.

"AAH! You die now, Batman!" Slade cried in agony. He took out a gun and shot Batman but he managed to dodge it and sprinted towards Deathstroke and kicked him in the face and his mask fell off.

His face was badly mutilated. The right side of his face was burnt and his left eye was missing.

"How did your face turn into a pizza?" Batman mocked.

"All the times I fought you, I never thought you as the mocking type," Slade said as he unsheathed his sword from his sheath. He struck Batman but he caught the sword in mid-air and kicked Deathstroke in the chest. Deathstroke fell on the boxes. Batman approached him.

"Don't even –" Batman was cut off when someone shot a bullet in his left leg. Batman collapsed to the ground. Blood started to flow from his leg and it wasn't stopping.

"You jumped right at Wilson but gave me no attention," Serial Killer said in mock sadness.

Batman was growling at the madman. "Don't give me those looks, I am blushing," Serial Killer was still mocking.

Batman tried to stand but suddenly out of nowhere Serial Killer took out a hammer and hit Batman with it.

Batman was on the floor and he was panting. Deathstroke came up on top of Batman and started punching him.

"You have become weak in your golden age Batsy," Serial Killer laughed while Batman was getting pummeled and suddenly he caught Slade's punch and punched him back causing Slade to jump off him and he attacked Slade continuously but Slade was blocking and dodging and suddenly out of nowhere Serial Killer started attacking him. It was getting difficult for Batman to handle both of them simultaneously.

Both of them were pushing Batman to the wall so Batman took out a smoke bomb and shot it to the ground. Smoke covered the whole scene creating a diversion for Batman to rescue Tim. He came near Tim. He looked unconscious. He called his name many times but he wasn't responding so he took of his chains and flew with him.

Both the assassins tried to follow them but they heard a voice from the shadows, "No need to follow him. Our task is done," It was Ra's Al Ghul's voice. Both the assassins started grinning

Batcave,

Tim woke up on the table in the Batcave. Bruce wasn't there but there was a note:

"You have suffered a lot of damage because of my crusade so I will not permit this partnership to continue further then it already has. In short words, you will no longer be Nightwing.

I hope you know you way out.

Bruce."

Tim read the note and needless to say he was shocked. How could Bruce do this to him? Then Tim made a decision. He didn't need Batman to help anyone nor did he need him for investigating those scientists. From now onwards, there would be no more Nightwing. He didn't know who he was going to be but he will find out. Tim took out his domino mask and threw it away.

Nightwing was dead. Something else was born.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A surprise guest

Infinity Island

Ra's Al Ghul was dressed in a grey three piece suit.

"I do not understand why you want to go to a function where Wayne will be present. What if he recognizes you and attacks you?" Talia Al Ghul asked. She had aged gracefully. She almost looked the same as she did years ago except a few white hairs but her hate for Bruce had only grown since their last encounter.

"Well he will recognize me but he will not attack me, at least not in front of the people," Ra's said grinning.

"I hope you are right," Talia gave a peck on her father's cheek.

Wayne Manor

"Welcome everyone!" Bruce Wayne said. He was on a stage with Daniel Powers behind him.

"You all must be wondering why I have kept a press conference in my home," Bruce said to his audience. There was a murmur of voices and cameras were flashing.

"To answer my own question, I have called this press conference in order to announce that I am bringing back Wayne Enterprises!" Bruce announced and suddenly the whole room was filled with loud sounds of reporters trying to ask Bruce some questions.

"I will be taking your questions," Bruce said and he pointed a finger towards a female blonde reporter, "You will ask me first."

"I am Vera Vale from Gotham Gazette," The reporter introduced herself.

"Any relations to late Vicki Vale?" Bruce asked with curiosity present in his voice.

"My aunt," He replied.

Bruce shrugged it off and indicated Vera to ask her question.

"I am curious as to how will you get the money to restart Wayne Enterprises?" Vera asked in a professional voice.

"Oh I am sorry I didn't introduce Daniel Powers to you people," Bruce said with a face of mock stupidity as he brought one hand on Daniel's shoulders and brought him closer to the end of the stage and closer to the media.

"So Mr. Powers, CEO of Power Corps will fund your new 'project'?" Vera asked.

"To answer your question, yes he will help me as a good friend and I would take this opportunity to correct you that it is not a project, it's my family's legacy so watch your mouth," Bruce said aggressively.

"I apologize," Vera said as she sat down but with a satisfied look. Bruce made a mental note to investigate her further. If she was anything like her aunt, then she would be a force to reckon with.

"Next question please," Bruce said. A male reporter raised his hand so Bruce decided to take his question.

"Like you said Mr. Powers will help you but money isn't enough in starting a company. How will you even bring your company on board with all the other companies?" The reporter asked.

"Obviously it'll take me a year or two to bring the company back but I am sure with the support of my friends, Wayne Enterprises will be running in no time," Bruce said as people clapped.

A reporter stood up. "This one is for Mr. Powers."

Daniel came up, "Go ahead."

"You are supporting Mr. Wayne to bring back his family legacy so can we assume that this is a joint venture or a way to help a friend," The reporter said.

"I would pick the latter because my company is helping Wayne which means I don't need help so yes it's a help."

"Are you worried that if Wayne Enterprises gets back up, Mr. Wayne might get a lead on you?" The reporter asked.

Daniel was shocked but he managed to compose himself and answered the question, "I just welcome the competition," He smiled as the cameras started to flash wildly.

Bruce climbed down from the stage to meet his guests as he told his servants get the reporters out of here.

Daniel took his shoulder and ushered him to meet someone, "I want you to meet this guy. He is a friend of mine and is crazy rich. He is my benefactor as well and I am sure he can help you reset your business," Daniel whispered into Bruce's ear as they reached towards a group of people chatting.

Daniel patted a man in a grey suit in the back. The man turned and Bruce saw who the man was. It was Ra's Al Ghul! Bruce was shocked to see him. The last time he saw that accursed face, it was under the rubble and the remains of Wayne Enterprises.

"Mr. Ghul, it is nice to see you again. I wanted Bruce and you to meet and I thought that since you helped me reclaim my family business, I was hoping you would do the same for my friend here," Daniel said. From the look on his face, Bruce could see the grateful look on Daniel's face.

"Bruce , meet Ra-" Ra's Al Ghul raised a hand and motioned Daniel to stop.

Bruce wasn't paying attention to him anyway. He was still recovering from the shock that was Ra's Al Ghul but he forced himself out of his thoughts.

"We have met," Ra's said with a knowing smile.

"Wow, That's wonderful! But how did you meet?" Daniel asked curiously, his interest piqued.

"I believe that it was thirty years ago when I wanted Mr. Wayne as my business partner and eventually my heir," Ra's said, grinning like a madman Bruce knew him to be but he had to play cool because it seemed to him that Daniel was unaware of his 'benefactor's' past criminal activities. Ra's was telling the truth and mixing it. He really had a way with words, swords and guns as well for that matter

"Why the hell did you not take the chance of partnering up with him," Daniel almost shouted.

Bruce really wanted to say that he was not interested in doing business with terrorist or the leader of a murderous terrorist organization. His blood was boiling but he couldn't show that hate on his face.

He looked at Daniel's face and answered, "Hey, he had a multinational company while I was just a Gotham billionaire who was more interested in lady's figure than the figures of company shares so sue me," Bruce said, jokingly. If Ra's could play this game, then so could he. There was a competitive silence between Bruce and Ra's as if they were weighing each other. Daniel wanted to escape this tension.

"I will go get myself some food," Daniel said as he went to escape the tension but it looked like Bruce and Ra's Al Ghul didn't even care.

When Daniel went away, they were still staring at each other.

"Why are you here?" Bruce asked with contempt. Ra's shouldn't be here but he had to keep his cool.

"Well I only came to support Daniel and also to congratulate you on finally opening yourself to the world again" Ra's said, smiling.

"What is your deal with Daniel?" Bruce asked aggressively.

"I only came here as a support but it is your house so if you want me to leave, then I will," Ra's said and stormed out of the house. Something was wrong and Bruce had to find Daniel and warn him about Ra's before it was too late.

Few hours later,

The party had ended and Bruce was in his Batsuit. The visit of Ra's was unsettling and Bruce wasn't going to rest until he found why Ra's was here. He had secretly managed to put a tracker in Ra's grey coat and Bruce hoped that he wouldn't have found it but this was highly unlikely but a man could still hope. There was a photo of Ra's on the computer. It brought dark memories to his mind, the memories he had tried to lock for twenty-five years.

A beep came from the Batcomputer. It was the map of Gotham City and there was a red dot in the map indicating the tracker he put on Ra's. It showed that Ra's or the tracker had stopped moving and he was on 22nd street.

He flew into the sky intending to find out why that man had resurfaced after so many years.

At Mach speed, he reached on the roof near 22nd Street. It was a dark night and no one was there, no one except Ra's Al Ghul.

"Come detective! Welcome!" Ra's exclaimed so there was no point in hiding. Bruce jumped off the roof and landing on his feet badly as he sprained his ankle.

"I am getting too old for this," Bruce whispered to himself as he stood up, grunting from his fall from the grace.

Ra's turned around and said, "Well, looks like your old age is presenting many problems," He was grinning.

"I am not here to talk about it. Tell me why you have come to Gotham," Bruce growled in anger. Ra's had already caused him enough pain and he wasn't going to cause him more pain and hurt.

"Only to congratulate you! I feel hurt that you don't believe me," Ra's said in mock hurt.

"Tell me the truth," Bruce said in a low and a scary voice and he was glaring at Ra's who was unfazed.

"Well if you must know, I recently found out that Daniel is my descendant but he is unaware of this. Only to know my child, I am here and for no other purpose," Ra's said.

Bruce couldn't believe it. Daniel was Ra's descendant! Daniel didn't even know about it. Daniel always told everyone that he was the son of Mr. and Mrs. Powers who died when Daniel was young.

"You may not believe me but this is true," Ra's said with a grim expression on his face and in his eyes was something Bruce recognized: the pain of not knowing your child for so long. Bruce had a similar situation with his son, Damian. The boy didn't even know who his father for a decade of his life.

"After losing Damian, I felt guilty. I lost my grandson to this city and I didn't want to lose Daniel too. That is why I am here. To protect him," Ra's said solemnly

Bruce knew that Ra's was an evil mastermind but he seldom knew him to be a liar but he couldn't be overwhelmed. This was Ra's Al Ghul, the leader of the League of Assassins.

"Don't you dare think I am letting you get away with this. I will keep my eyes on you and if I see you getting out of line, there will be severe repercussions," Bruce said and he meant it.

Bruce turned around and flew away but Ra's was still there.

He started to cackle in laughter but stopped when he felt his phone vibrate in his pants. He took it out. Talia was calling him. He received the phone.

"Yes dear," Ra's said coolly.

"Has the detective taken our bait?" Talia asked, impatience present in her voice.

"Yes but we must wait before proceeding to the next part of our plan. The detective isn't fully convinced. He might try to find out why I am here and if we don't gain his trust then our next plan will not succeed," Ra's said.

"Well how do we earn his trust?" Talia asked.

"I do have an idea for that," Ra's said and cut the phone.

Wayne Manor,

Bruce was tired but he still had to work. Ra's may have told Bruce that he was here to support Daniel but he wasn't going to give up easily. Ra's would definitely have an ulterior motive and he would find out what it is.

Bruce wasn't going to let Ra's win, not a second time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Batman vs Nightwing

It had been a month since Ra's came to Gotham City and dropped the shocking revelation that Daniel Powers was a descendant of Ra's. Since then, Bruce had been searching for clues about the whereabouts of Ra's in Gotham and why truly he was here.

Meanwhile, in Bludhaven, Tim Drake AKA Nightwing was conducting his own investigation on Ra's Al Ghul. It had been quite some time since Tim's kidnapping done by Slade Wilson and Serial Killer and since then, he had healed, at least physically he did but there were still a lot of painful memories from those two weeks of torture and he knew that it would take a lot of time before those memories would stop affecting him but it would be a long time and time wasn't a luxury they had.

He was typing vigorously on the keyboard and regularly checking the feeds from the security cameras all around Gotham but there wasn't anything major that came back up.

He decided to take a break. He might have healed but he still needed rest.

It had been a month since he had talked to Bruce. He was told to leave Gotham by Bruce, ending their short lived partnership. For a lot of time, Tim thought that Bruce would come around but then he realized that all of this was false hope. Bruce was arrogant and self-righteous and didn't care about anything except the mission and himself.

Stop, Tim thought. He couldn't do this to himself. He wasn't Robin anymore. He wasn't Batman's sidekick. He was his own man.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a beep on his computer. It was alert on Ra's location.

"Looks like it's time to suit up," Tim said as he grinned.

Batcave,

Bruce was working on power gauntlets for his suit until he received a beep on the Batcomputer. It was Ra's Al Ghul! He was on Nolan and Burt Road.

Ra's Al Ghul had to be stopped and Bruce would finally stop him.

Meanwhile at Nolan and Burt Road,

Ra's Al Ghul was standing in the middle of the road. He was wearing his favorite green cloak and underneath the cloak, he was wearing a black shirt.

He was watching the road with interest until his communication device beeped. He touched that device and activated it.

"Father, are you absolutely sure that you want to proceed with this plan. Right now, you are standing in the middle of the road, unguarded and unprotected in the middle of night and you have called two of your most fiercest enemies to attack you," Talia's concerned voice came through the comms device.

"Talia, my child," Ra's said coolly. "I appreciate your concerns for me but I always come prepared. Especially when it comes to the Dark Knight,".

"Indeed," Talia replied.

The conversation was interrupted when Ra's saw Tim in his Nightwing costume in the sky and as he landed.

"Talia, it looks like a bird has gone astray. I must help him find his way back," Ra's said with a smile on his face as he shut off the device and readied himself for the inevitable.

"Well if it isn't the Dark Knight's trained prodigy," Ra's said, smiling.

Well, two can play that game, Tim thought.

"Well if isn't the man who failed to destroy Batman and Gotham multiple times," Tim said, a smug expression present on his face.

"I see that you have taken the mantle of Nightwing," Ra's said. He was hoping to anger Tim. It would make his work easier.

"Well, Batman will always need a Robin or a Nightwing in this case," Tim joked and smiled.

"Well you were always great with picking up fallen mantles but you always did let the original bearers of the mantle fall down, sometimes even literally" Ra's said. This would definitely make him angry and it did.

Tim's smug grin changed into an angry frown and took out the escrima sticks from behind him and charged forward and attacked Ra's like an enraged animal with Ra's calmly dodging those attacks.

Tim tried to punch Ra's but the punch was caught in mid-air by Ra's and twisted his arm. Tim yelped in pain and agony. He tried to attack Ra's with a stick but it was sent flying by a kick from Ra's. He grabbed him in a bear hug from behind. All of Tim's efforts to escape the hold were in vain.

"For an old man, you're pretty strong," Tim said, grunting as his teeth clenched.

Tim elbowed Ra's in the gut and managed to get away and managed to land a kick which Ra's blocked but was pushed a few feet far.

"I must admit that you are well trained but I am afraid I have pressing business elsewhere," Ra's said as he dusted his suit off.

"Like hell! You aren't going to get away from me this time," Tim charged at the immortal but out of nowhere Ra's detonated a smoke bomb which went BOOM! The whole road was engulfed with smoke.

Tim was flailing his hands, trying to stay balanced and keep his enemy from getting away but as the smoke cleared, his enemy was gone and in front of him stood Batman. He was fully armored and the opaque eye lenses were glowing white with some hint of blue.

"Where is Ra's?" Bruce practically growled

"I lost him, I am sorry," Tim murmured while keeping his head and eyes down. He was already in a lot of hot water with Bruce because of him being kidnapped and now letting that immortal maniac get away, this wasn't good. Tim knew that the helmet of his suit didn't show it but Bruce was in an animalistic rage. The anger basically radiated off of him. This was going to be bad.

As Tim braced himself for impact, he was only shrugged aside, albeit roughly by Batman as he walked a few meters as if he was trying to find some clues as to where Ra's went.

Bruce seemed frustrated as he touched the ear of his cowl and said, "Computer! Re-task the Wayne satellites to look for Ra's Al Ghul." Bruce turned around to see Tim and suddenly he was flooded with anger as he rushed and punched Tim as hard as he could. Tim went flying few meters into distance.

Tim started to bleed as he spat out some blood from his mouth but his anger was off the charts.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Tim yelled.

"Consider this a penance for letting Ra's get away", Batman said as turned the other way and prepared to fly away but Tim wasn't about to let him do that so he took out a Batarang and shot it at Bruce, as if he anticipated this, he seamlessly moved out of the way and threw his own Batarang at Tim who dodged it only to receive a punch on his gut by Batman.

"What is your deal? Since the minute you got here, you have barely said a word and I am getting this feeling that you are angry with me but this isn't about Ra's and I know it," Tim finally said it. He let it out.

"You want to know where this anger came from? Its because you disobeyed my orders. When I told you to stay from Gotham, you didn't and now you got in my way by trying to take Ra's Al Ghul alone despite knowing the fact that he is most dangerous man on the planet. This immature attitude of yours is what got you into trouble twenty five years ago and Dick got killed trying to rescue you," Bruce said, all while keeping his tone in check, making sure that the anger he felt was not shown.

"Ok that does it!" Tim launched himself at Batman as he unloaded a barrage of kick and punches at his mentor who blocked every one of his attack and then kicked Tim who was sent flying away into a shop nearby.

Tim got up, grunting in pain but in truth, he was angry. He took out a smoke bomb and detonated it, engulfing the area around him and Bruce in smoke as he punched Bruce on the face.

Bruce shot a batarang at Tim and this time, Tim was unable to deflect as the batarang pierced his left hand and he screamed in agony.

"UGH!" Tim cried, while clutching his hand but Bruce charged at him with another kick to his face and Tim barely managed to put his hands and block it as he fell down.

Bruce once more charged with ferocity but this time, Tim, gathering all the energy he had in his both hands punched Bruce.

Bruce stumbled back but recovered quickly from the painful blow and ran towards his ward who tried to grab him but Bruce jumped at the last second landing behind Tim and with a kick to his knee, managed to get him off balance as Tim fell down on one knee and Bruce gripped his neck.

"Why are you doing this," Tim choked the words out.

"You have gotten in my way for the last time," Bruce said as he tightened his grip on Tim's neck, ready to snap it.

Tim was shocked to say the least. Bruce wasn't a killer and he certainly wouldn't kill his only remaining family. Tim had to do something. He had a family of his own but Bruce left no openings and Tim barely had any strength left in him. Bruce was gripping his neck so hard that Tim was finding it hard to breathe and he was losing his vision. Either Bruce would snap his neck and kill him or Tim would pass out and be killed in his unconscious state. In an attempt to escape, he noticed something on Bruce's leg joint. It was a chip, a mind programming chip.

He had to think fast. Suddenly an idea came to his mind. He took out a little something from his utility belt. It was a small bug device and now he had to find an opening and as if on cue, he found a small opening in his leg joint. He released the bug which went into the leg joint opening seamlessly as Bruce didn't notice. Now all that was left was to stall Bruce until the bug found an opening.

"Bruce, stop this. You don't have to do this," Tim said.

"I don't answer to the likes of you," Bruce said in a voice that said that Tim's time was coming to an end. This was it, this was the end but as if the fates were on his side, Bruce's grip on his neck loosened as he stumbled, growling in pain, trying to regain balance as he fell down on one knee.

"AAH!" Bruce screamed in agony, eyes shut and suddenly as he collapsed, unconscious.

"Well looks like I got rid of the mind controlling chip," Tim murmured to himself as he prepared to pick Bruce up and take him to Wayne Manor. He winced in pain as he picked up the old vigilante and flew into the sky.

Few hours later,

Tim came back to the Wayne Manor, carrying Bruce on his shoulders. He then put Bruce Wayne on the medical table as he sat on the chair in front of the Batcomputer. There was a first aid kit besides the computer. He grabbed the first aid kit and started putting a bandage on the wide, bloody cut on his hand.

Once he was done, he looked over at Bruce, wondering how the chip got attached to him. Was he ambushed on his way here? Or was his suit being controlled by someone from a different location as Bruce was trapped and unable to do anything.

Anyways, Tim had to inform his wife. He went to grab the phone but heard some groaning from behind him. It was Bruce, he was conscious and was staring at Tim.

"What?" Tim asked, a bit amused how Bruce was looking at him.

"Leave now," Bruce said monotonously, no emotion present in his stern voice.

"Like it ever works out that way," Tim said sarcastically but he was right. This time, he wasn't going to leave like this, he had to know how he was with Bruce because whether they both liked it or not, they only had each other unless Bruce sired a child somewhere in the world and was oblivious to it.

As if Bruce read his mind, he said, "I don't want to see you in Gotham ever again. Ra's Al Ghul is my problem and you shouldn't have interfered with my work so I will warn you last time, Get out Now!" Bruce growled but Tim was done being scared.

"As I seem to recall, I confronted Ra's first and besides you need someone to help you. You have become old and no amount of Wayne Tech is going to change that," Tim said angrily. This may not have been the first Tim stood up to his mentor but this was different, Tim was an adult and had rights and was a citizen of Gotham, former but a citizen. He had rights to protect Gotham and Bruce was never going to take that away.

"We are done here," Bruce said as he turned to exit the Batcave and up to the Wayne Manor.

"You want to know why I do not want to quit on you, on this mission?" Tim said. "Its because Dick asked me to," He said as he let some tears fall. Damn it! He could fall weak in front of Bruce. He held back his tears and wiped his eyes clean.

"Before he died on the rooftop of Wayne Tech he told me something," Tim said as he let that particular memory take over him.

Flashback:

Battle of Gotham, 25 Years Ago,

Wayne Tech Rooftop,

On that rooftop, Tim dressed as Robin was cradling a injured and bloodied Dick. The older vigilante's life was slipping away as Tim was holding him in his arms.

Dick's costume had cuts from the chest to the boots but he was suffering much more. Tim hated seeing his adoptive brother like this.

"Dick! Stay with me, hold on please, everything is going to be okay," Tim literally cried, hoping that these weren't his last words to his brother because they both knew that nothing was going to be okay.

"Hey Timmy, I am okay but I want to say something to you. Its about Bruce," Dick uttered, weakly and coughed up blood which spilled on Tim's hand but he didn't give a damn about it.

"How about you focus on staying alive and say whatever you want later," Tim said.

Dick held his brother's arm and pressed it tightly and Tim winced a bit.

"Listen to me," Dick said, voice louder.

"Bruce isn't a very emotional man but that doesn't mean he is emotionless. It will be a long time before Gotham can recover but it will take even longer for Bruce to recover. He will shut others out and probably throw the cowl and I wont be there to help him now so you have to take my place. Be the son to Bruce. Be his support and don't abandon him under any circumstances. Please do this for me," Dick cried and his hand slipped away from Tim's arm.

Flashback end,

Tim narrated Dick's words, letting tears flow away freely. It was too painful.

"I didn't keep my word to him then but when you came back as Batman, it reminded me of what we all lost that day and this is why I did this. Coming to Gotham, becoming Nightwing, helping you out, to keep my promise but if you don't want me, I will leave and never come back," Tim said, tears dried, serious but voice cracking.

Bruce was left in awe because of this. Dick's words and Tim's willingness to keep the promise he made to Dick and if Tim could do it, honor Dick's memory and the promise then so could Bruce.

"You go to sleep tonight and tomorrow we search for Ra's," Bruce said going upstairs leaving behind a flabbergasted but a hopeful Tim. Things could still get better.

He still had hope for the future, still had hope for them. He smiled in Dick's memory.

Tonight they sleep and tomorrow the Dynamic Duo rises again!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Battle on Infinity Island.

It had been a month since Tim and Bruce patched up things between them. Now they could focus on the more immediate problem: Ra's Al Ghul and the League of Assassins but they were harder to track and since last month, Bruce and Tim were unable to track Ra's despite asking help from Question albeit reluctantly from Bruce's side until last week when they found something, something really strange.

Flashback,

A week ago,

Bruce and Tim were dressed in similar looking grey spandex and a black mask. It was Bruce's idea because he thought that if this warehouse lead was true and this was related to League of Assassins, then they might want to stay hidden and dressed as Batman and Nightwing would be the worst idea.

Bruce took out a small spherical device and threw it on a security camera before stepping out in the open of a dark warehouse.

Tim had escrima sticks behind his back and some explosives in his utility belt. Following Bruce's instruction, he quickly moved from behind the door of the warehouse and into the open. He took out a torch and started looking around for weapons, files, USBs, anything but there was no such luck. He checked all the rooms while Bruce looked around in the living room but there was nothing to be found. The duo was just exiting the warehouse until they heard a beep.

Tim looked towards Bruce who signaled him to scatter and search. Bruce took the rooms and practically ravaged the rooms searching for that beeping sound and suddenly it stopped and from a room came out a man. He was badly injured, his leg was twisted and broken and he was limping and whole of his face was covered in bruises and cuts. He wore some sort of robe which was now torn to shreds leaving the man naked if it weren't for his undergarments.

"Help me," The man muttered as he limped towards Bruce and Tim but collapsed on the ground due to his extensive injuries. Tim moved to help him but Bruce's firm hand on his shoulder told him not to. Tim then eyed Bruce and the look on his mentor's face made him step back.

Bruce activated his voice modulator.

"According to my lead, this is a secret warehouse for a global terrorist organization but you don't like look someone who would be a part of it, Who are you?" Bruce questioned the injured man in his disguised voice. He was aware that he was taking a risk by revealing anything to this potential threat but this was a risk worth taking but the man wouldn't reply so Bruce decided to bait him.

"You tell me what I want to know and I can give you this medical kit," Bruce said as he took out his own medical kit, "It is your choice," Bruce said carefully.

The man looked down on the floor and he trembled. Bruce smirked because he knew that the man would die if he didn't take some help. From his broken expression, Bruce saw desperation and his resolve strengthened. The man was definitely contemplating using the medical kit.

The man sighed, Bruce won.

"I am a member of an organization that was committed to destroying the League of Assassins," The man said as he breathed. He had to tell his story fast or he would die.

"Was?" Bruce pushed further. He had to know everything.

"This organization was wiped out by Ra's Al Ghul and I was the last member of it. Four months ago, I learned from a friend that Ra's Al Ghul himself was in Gotham and was in this warehouse alone so I planned to kill him and so I started doing that. It was all going really well. I had everything planned out, his schedule, how long he would stay and even information on their HQ, Infinity Island but one night, Ra's abducted me and beat me, tortured me and kept me prisoner for weeks until he left me and since then, I have been kept here," The man said his story and also cried, probably because of the painful memories brought back.

"You tell me where that information is and I can get the best doctors to help you and I can offer you protection from Ra's", Bruce pushed his luck

"No, he will kill me," The man said while breathing heavily as if speaking was taking his breathe away.

Bruce growled and took the man's arm and twisted it and yelled, "WHERE IS THAT INFO!"

The man cried," Ok Stop! I will tell you. It is in a box in my room. The password is 4587," Bruce let the man's hand go who clutched it and sighed with relief.

Meanwhile Tim went to retrieve the files and came back a few moments later.

Bruce took the files from Tim and checked it for any bugs, he could never be too careful with Ra's. He then checked the file, turned pages. This was everything the man said it contained but he knew that everything was useless, except probably one thing: plans for League Headquarters, Infinity Island.

"Tim drop this scumbag to GCPD and meet me at the base," Bruce said cryptically as he opened the door and deployed the grapple gun and flew away.

'Wow, Thirty years of working with him and he still is so cryptic', Tim thought as he picked up the man and prepared to drop him to GCPD as he took out his own grapple gun and shot it and flew.

An hour later,

Tim had just dropped the man at the GCPD and came back to Wayne Manor as fast as he could. He was sure that Bruce had figured everything out: attack plans, blueprints etc, He stepped on to the secret elevator that led to the Batcave underground and saw Bruce on the Batcomputer, downloading the files into digital data.

"Well I am here," Tim announced and Bruce only nodded.

"So are we going to do this," Tim said as he came up to the Batcomputer and stood beside Bruce.

"Once the floor plans are downloaded and digitized on the mainframe, I will brief you about my plans," Bruce said as he moved from the computer and took out some tablets and ate them.

"Is all this giving you a headache?" Tim asked, amused.

Bruce only growled in response.

Bruce never liked to be reminded that he was getting old. It would always make him think that one day, his age would result in someone's death, his age would slow him and someone would die.

He then looked at the computer, the data digitization was complete.

"Come on," Bruce called Tim as he opened the blueprints of Infinity Island.

Bruce clicked on a box, "This is the personal chambers of Ra's Al Ghul, we can assume that anything on Ra's plans for Gotham would either be kept here," Bruce then clicked another box, "Or at this place, according to the files, this is a library where most of the history books about Ra's and League of Assassins. In these books, there could be some plan about Gotham or some book where Ra's did something terrible and he wants to recreate it."

"Ok, we know where to attack but how do we penetrate a fortress of deadliest assassins in the world?" Tim asked.

"We knock," Bruce smirked but it didn't reassure Tim.

Infinity Island

"Master! Everything is going according to the way you have planned. We were successful in putting the asset on location and the Bat and the brat took the bait," An assassin reported to Ra's who had his back turned and was meditating, legs and hands folded, eyes closed.

"Well, we should be expecting them till midnight at least so properly greet them," Ra's said, calmly, eyes still closed.

"Yes, master!" The assassin bowed down and exited Ra's chamber.

When the assassin left, Ra's stood up and went to a grand mirror in his room and said, "Activate Voice command."

The mirror mechanically purred and responded, "Active".

"Open mirror," Ra's responded and the mirror opened up, revealing a holographic computer.

It had plans for Gotham City, he clicked the box labeled 'City Hall' and the floor plans for the City Hall appeared on screen.

Ra's smirked and soon his smirk evolved into laughter.

A few miles from Infinity Island,

Batman and Nightwing were in the Bat-plane and were approximately three miles from the HQ of League of Assassins.

"You know that even with your plan to attack head on, I am still not convinced, we will be able to get inside without being dead or barely alive," Tim said, he was worried whether they would even survive this ordeal.

"Ra's wouldn't be expecting us so we have an element of surprise," Bruce said as he steered the Bat-plane to avoid the hailstorm.

"Are we expecting back up?" Tim asked in curiosity

"No" Bruce replied casually.

Tim only grumbled in response and sat back with an annoyed look while Bruce smirked in anticipation.

There was no further conversation.

Infinity Island, five minutes later.

"Master! The Bats are nearing our territory," The assassin said, panicking.

"Activate the aerial defenses and have someone ready my suit," Ra's said calmly as the assassin bowed down and ran out of the personal chambers to carry out his orders.

Outside Infinity Island,

The Bat-plane was almost at the HQ until missiles started coming out of nowhere.

"There are missiles heading our way," Tim said, worried.

"Good command of the obvious," Bruce said as he tried to steer clear of the three missiles but the missiles kept following them.

"They have locked on to us," Tim stated the obvious, again as he took out a tablet from his seat and started hacking the missiles.

"They have firewalls built inside them so I can't hack them, that means no changing their trajectory," Tim was frustrated.

Bruce only smirked as he pressed a button and released four missiles out of the Bat-plane locking his missiles on to the enemy missiles while trying to stay ahead of the enemy missiles.

"Could have done that earlier," Tim complained but he felt a bit relaxed but a question popped into his mind, "Where did these even come from?"

"Ra's knows we are coming so it is best to lose the plane," Bruce said as he prepared to eject them both out of the plane.

Tim was not even going to say anything, he just prepared himself for the worst that would come along.

Bruce pushed the eject button and they were ejected out of the plane and their seats and they were in air and activated their jetpacks and started flying toward Infinity Island.

A few minutes later, they were levitating above the Infinity Island.

"Why are we not landing," Tim asked Bruce who seemed to be scanning his surroundings as the 'eyes' of his armor were glowing red.

"Did you not study the blueprints," Bruce asked and Tim's only reply was a sheepish grin and a hand rubbing the backside of his head in embarrassment while Bruce let out an exasperated sigh.

"Once we land, three machine guns will come out of the floor and charge at us while simultaneously alerting Ra's Al Ghul and his men of our arrival and according to my calculations, they will be on top of us in a minute and even if we fly into the gates undetected, there are DNA scanners all around the place and if it detects any foreigners, a system of high tech lasers will make short work of us," Bruce explained the layout of the place.

"What is stopping any of their traps from shooting us from the sky like a bunch of pigeons," Tim questioned.

"We are levitating above the altitude level that would alert or activate their traps", Batman said.

"Nightwing," Batman looked at his comrade and said, "I will activate their traps, they will all assemble here and I will distract them and meanwhile, you find an entrance and get inside the base and get all the information about anything regarding Gotham and meet me in a secure location," Batman gave him the instructions and fired a batarang on the floor and it was destroyed by the machine guns inside the floor.

Sirens began ringing and Nightwing took this as his cue to leave and he activated his jetpacks and flew behind the palace to find a back entrance.

In a few minutes, all of the members of the League of Assassins including Ra's were there and Batman powered down his jetpack and came down.

"Detective, looks like old age has gotten to you," Ra's said and smirked.

"Attack!" Ra's yelled as all of his assassins charged forward and attacked Batman.

Batman kick an assassin in the stomach but someone punched him from behind and kicked him in the back causing Batman to fall down but he detonated a smoke bomb and jumped to a pillar and threw and explosive batarang at the assassins that were assembled causing an explosion that threw a lot of them off balance and jumped down to take them out. Midst all that fight, he could only hope that Nightwing was doing well on his own side.

Tim was inside the base but he had to use an explosive to make an entrance from the backside. He was scouting for any information regarding plans for Gotham's destruction. He had even sent a spy drone to already look ahead but he had not received a feedback.

While he was looking for that, he found a room. Tim opened the room which turned out be the personal chambers of Ra's Al Ghul himself.

It was a lot bigger than he had imagined. There were various portraits of the previous title holders of Ra's Al Ghul and surprisingly there was one of Genghis Khan as well. There were several books that Tim thought would contain the exploits of the League of Assassins. Who knew Ra's was a bookworm. There were swords, knives and daggers on the wall. It seemed like an armory more than a room but it was room of Ra's Al Ghul.

He then snapped himself out of these thoughts and began searching for any plans but he was having no such luck. Suddenly Bruce's voice rang through, "Have you found anything yet?" Tim could even hear some loud indecipherable shouts.

"It is a big room, I need more time," Tim said. He was doing everything he can but he was only a human.

Bruce, on the other hand was doing well. It was either that or Ra's had told them to hold their punches as Bruce might be needed for something else, he suspected that it was the latter.

He kicked an assassin in the face and jumped high from an assassin's back. He had to get to Ra's and take the fight directly to him.

"Ra's! I am coming for you!" Bruce cried as he charged through assassins to get to his mortal enemy.

Bruce finally got to him. Now it was time for Plan B. Stall Ra's Al Ghul to buy Tim some time.

"Ah! No matter how old you get, you still have the same power that you had in your prime," Ra's said in a true admiration of his energy.

"What are your plans for Gotham?" Bruce asked.

"Do you take me for a fool?" Ra's shot back.

"Your own child, Daniel lives in Gotham and you are willing to destroy it even them," Bruce tried to reason with Ra's but he was trying to stall him. He had to buy Tim more time.

Tim was barely getting anything done. He had even recalled the drone back to his person and tasked him to scout the books but even them it would take them a lot of time until his drone flew up to him and said, "Sir, I have encountered an electronic interference in a particular area of the chamber."

Tim instructed the drone to take him to that place.

It was the shelf that contained scrolls but they weren't conducting any electronic interference.

"You sure your scanners are accurate, these are just scrolls," Tim asked the drone.

"There is something beneath these scrolls that is dampening my scanners," The drone said.

Tim then took the scrolls away and destroyed the wooden shelf but there was only a wooden wall. Tim took out a few explosive devices and planted them on a wall and stepped a little far from the wall.

KABOOOM! There was an explosion and what Tim saw, he was shocked to say the least. There was a computer screen that had various plans and one of them was titled 'Gotham'. He clicked that plan box and saw the Gotham city structure, floor plans for every important building, water and sewage system and even the City Hall and even the Mayor's office but there was something more, the box titled 'City Hall', it was highlighted with a red marker on it and as if epiphany struck him. He realized what Ra's Al Ghul was planning. He had to tell Bruce now and with his top speed, he ran.

Bruce was still talking to Ra's Al Ghul but time was running out.

"Detective, I have always admired your persistence and your drive to save Gotham and that fire has protected Gotham but today it all ends," Ra's said as he took out his sword and drew it on Bruce who gripped it and punched Ra's but he stepped sideways and took the sword from Bruce and tried pushed it inside his leg but instead received a kick on his face and a punch on his face but Ra's reacted by jumping back and again charged towards Bruce again as the latter fired a batarang at him but it was swept off by Ra's sword. Bruce charged in with a punch but Ra's dodged it and put the sword inside Bruce's chest as he screamed in agony, "AAAHHH!"

Bruce collapsed with the sword still inside his chest but he mustered up the courage and stood up.

"I knew of your plan all along because it was I, who set in motion. I planted the asset in the warehouse and I gave you the plans for my home," Ra's struck Bruce with the realization and it all finally started to make sense. The person in the warehouse, the plans, everything was a part of Ra's plan and suddenly Tim came from behind. He looked flushed and tired.

"He plans to destroy the Gotham City Hall!" Tim screamed from behind. Bruce was terrified, now.

"Correction, I don't plan to, I already have destroyed the City Hall. I called you here so that I could attack Gotham City Hall but I told them to continue destroying everything till Gotham remains no more," Ra's revealed his plans and hearing this, Bruce fell down. This was bad.

"Go back to Gotham. The people need you," Ra's said as he turned away and went inside his base along with his army leaving Bruce and Tim alone on the battlefield.

Bruce rose, they had to get back to Gotham, assuming it wasn't destroyed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Rise of Gotham.

Gotham City was in terror. The attacks had begun when from out of nowhere, thousand men wearing strange robes began attacking City Hall and killed the Mayor within a few minutes. After the destruction of the City Hall, these men moved to the bank, destroying it and soon moved to corporate buildings including Powers Corps, Wayne Enterprise, Wayne Tech and Gotham Gazette, laying waste to these buildings in a few hours and soon the rest of the city followed.

Infinity Island,

Batman and Nightwing were alone on the grounds. Ra's was inside the palace but there was no point fighting him. They had to get to Gotham, or whatever was left of it.

Batman was furiously typing at his computer glove, trying to establish communications with the Wayne satellites but was failing. Nightwing couldn't do anything except stand guard to make sure they weren't attacked but he knew that there wasn't going to be an attack. They had already lost.

"There is no feedback from the satellites which means we can't connect to Batcave," Batman said in an unbelievably calm manner.

"What now?" Tim almost yelled.

"We have to fly with our jet boosters," Batman said.

"The power in our suits is what keeping us alive in this snowy terrain and its running out, this won't work."

"We transfer the power inside your suit into mine and then we can get out of here," Batman said with a voice of finality but Nightwing wasn't convinced. He still agreed to it because this was their best idea.

"How do we transfer the power?" Nightwing asked and suddenly his whole suit shut down.

"The suit's power has been reduced to zero percent," The A.I said and it was then that Nightwing saw the wires attached to his suit from Batman's suit.

"You already took power from my suit," Nightwing said in an unsurprised tone. He should have expected this.

"Hold me tightly and don't let go," Batman said as he typed on his gauntlet in order to configure the power in his suit and Nightwing did exactly as he was told.

Gotham City,

The city was in flames and many of the citizens had tried to flee but were unsuccessful. Even the GCPD failed to initiate a citywide evacuation, only thirty people managed to get out and in that effort, twenty police officers died cancelling the evacuation. There was only one safe haven: Gotham Police precinct and that was only because of Ra's Al Ghul's orders to his army.

Inside the precinct,

"Please remain calm, we are doing everything to defeat these monsters but without your maturity and cooperation, its impossible," GCPD's captain said to the chaotic crowd inside the precinct which looked like hell. Files and papers down on the floor, remaining police officers trying to keep the people in control but they were outnumbered.

The Captain was enraged and on top of it, they were shouting questions like, "Where is Batman?"

The Batman? Who the fuck cared about that masked and law breaking bastard? He was probably doing it for glory, not the protection of this destroyed city. Even the police had lost hope for this city so then what would be expected from a vigilante? These thoughts were running in the Captain's mind. He brushed these thoughts aside and took out his gun and shot it at top of the ceiling shutting all the people up and looked at the captain in front of them.

"What the hell do you think that the Batman will come on his grappling hook and save you fools? You are ungrateful and don't care about the police. You think we are corrupt and incapable of protecting you and you put your faith in vigilantes!" Captain shouted but the people said nothing to deny.

"You deserve this," Captain said as he pointed towards the large crowd.

"Putting your faith in vigilantes and now you are being destroyed by an army full of them," Captain said in a low voice which was almost menacing and scary that people stepped backwards, scared of him.

Then one of them stepped forward. A woman in her mid thirties, probably. Blonde hair, pale skin and in business attire. It was Vera Vale. She probably escaped when those men had attacked her in her office.

"We only put our faiths in the ones who are capable of protecting us, be it vigilantes or the police but lately, people have been fending off for themselves. People in the slums, they die everyday, they get robbed everyday but they rise up and its time we do the same thing for ourselves. It is time for the city to defend itself for the first time," The woman spoke, inspiring many people to stand with her as they cheered her.

She turned to the police captain, "Get onboard or get out of the way."

For a few minutes, there was silence, no cheering, both the captain and the woman staring into each other eyes.

Vera extended her hand to the police captain who courageously grabbed it and shook it, prompting a cheer from the police and the civilians inside the GCPD.

"Bullock!" The captain shouted to a police officer at his side, "Issue each one of these a badge and a gun and some ammo!" He screamed and the police officer followed his instructions.

"Miss," The captain said to the reporter turned rebel. "I need to organize a strike plan with our men. Once we are done with that, you will make your men understand our plan and then we move on." 

Vera nodded in response as she was given a badge by Officer Bullock along with a gun. She looked at the badge with visible pride but she knew there was a lot to be done.

Forty km away from Gotham,

Batman was flying while carrying Nightwing on his shoulders. Gotham was forty km away but Wayne Manor wasn't far. If Ra's hadn't ordered his men to destroy the place, then he could get inside there and recharge both of their suits, gather all of his arsenal and destroy those assassins.

"Nightwing, see if you can connect with the satellites now," He ordered his protégé.

Nightwing typed on his gauntlet and was finally able to connect with the satellites and asked, "Connected, now what?"

"Task the satellites to scan Wayne Manor for any heat signatures," Batman replied as Nightwing did exactly that and found no heat signatures in or around the Wayne Manor or the Batcave and reported that to Batman who nodded.

"Computer, reroute all power to the jet boosters," Batman instructed to the computer and they flew with increased speed and Nightwing held him tighter than before which was embarrassing for the latter, to say the least.

In seven minutes, they had reached Wayne Manor and at exactly the same time, Batman's suit ran out of power and the duo started falling down straight down towards the manor.

"Brace for impact," Nightwing already panicking but stopped holding onto Batman and extended his arms and gliders came out from his suit, said to Bruce who opened his cape and turned them into gliders slowing them down but it was too late as they tore through to the manor's roof and landed on the living room.

Batman broke his leg while landing and collapsed due to pain while Nightwing had a better landing.

Nightwing took off his mask and went to Batman and picked him up, bridal style inside the Batcave and laid him down on the medical table.

"Damn it Bruce, how can you be injured at a time like this," Tim scolded him, really angry.

"Shut up and listen to me," Bruce whispered through the pain.

"Go to the computer, type the code Alpha240," Bruce croaked out as he gripped his leg.

"What?" Tim asked.

"Just do it."

Tim went to the Batcomputer and typed the code and suddenly the wall beside the computer parted in two and revealed a big container which opened revealing an all new Batsuit.

An entirely black suit that seemed to be made out of spandex, which had a black cowl with pointy ears. It basically looked the same as its predecessor except that it had no a utility belt.

"What is this?" Tim turned back and questioned Bruce, who was limping towards the armor with a cane! 

"An armor I built for extreme survival situations such as this," Bruce said as if he predicted this event.

"It's a spandex, less protective than your cape and cowl classic suit," Tim argued.

"The armor is made from experimental adaptable nanotechnology which scans its surrounding and nanotech chips set themselves to survive their surroundings," Bruce explained the mechanisms behind the suit and by the end, Tim was in awe.

"Did you know Ra's was going to attack Gotham?" Tim asked the question. He knew it was preposterous but he had this sensation that Bruce knew.

"What do you mean?" Bruce fired back with a question.

"Did you know?" Tim asked, in a lower but menacing voice.

"How could I know that?" Bruce asked, aggressively.

"Well if you hadn't known about the attack, then you would've taken the suit with you to Infinity Island," Tim yelled and waved his arms in a crazy manner.

"This suit puts my heart at risk and the strain nearly killed me one time," Bruce said, in a low and soft voice but Tim detected feelings of shame.

"What one time?" Tim asked, eyeing Bruce.

"We don't have time for this, stand aside," Bruce dodged the question and moved towards the suit that was inside the chamber and put his hand forward and its as if the suit reacted to that gesture, the 'eyes' glowed and suddenly the whole suit jumped on Bruce who stood there and in a split and inexplicable second, Bruce was wearing the suit! He dropped the cane and flexed his muscles and punched the container to check the suit's strength and shattered the glass.

Tim simply didn't know how to react but he felt a bit jealous because of the cool new suit but there wasn't time. They had a war to fight and they had to win. Losing wasn't an option.

Inside the GCPD,

The GCPD captain had tried communicating with the government to get some allies but it seemed no one cared. Gotham was alone to find its battle, again and meanwhile his troops were getting ready and Vera was explaining the strike plan to the civilians.

He listened to her explanation

"Listen up!" Vera screamed and the civilians gathered around as she explained the plan.

"The main squad led by our captain, James Carter will lure those assassins to the GCPD and then our tem will hold them off while the bomb squad is going to place the bombs in the precinct. We will all evacuate within thirty seconds but not let the enemies get away and once the bombs go off, we will have won," Vera explained the plan to the people and they looked determined.

Captain James was happy to see people step up, especially Ms. Vale, in his mind, she represented the epitome of a perfect citizen: determined, strong, willing to stand up. She was the perfect woman for him.

What was he thinking! This wasn't time for bride hunting, this was an active crisis, a warzone.

"Captain," A police officer approached him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What?" Captain asked, a bit rudely but quickly rectified his mistake.

"Sir, there is a good news and a bad news," The officer said causing the captain to sigh in exhaustion but looked him to continue.

"Good news is that are men are prepped and the bad news is that the hostiles are outside the gates of GCPD, so what do we do.

"Alert everyone to set their positions, tell Vale that her men will be the last line of defense and secure our men who will be planting the bombs while we distracts those sons of bitches," Captain James Carter told the new plans to the officer who ran upstairs to tell everyone the plans.

Batcave, below Wayne Manor.

Batman and Nightwing were done and ready.

Batman was in his new suit while Nightwing was in his old threads but looked more ready than ever.

In a few minutes, they were in a new Batplane and Batman was piloting it and after checking it, the Batplane took flight.

GCPD, Inside the precinct

All the officers were in positions and they were aiming guns at the door which was about to burst and let hundreds of assassins in and the civilians were behind the officers and Vera was leading them, all their guns at the ready as well and behind them were the bomb squad who were ready to plant the bombs, in fact, they had already planted the bombs around most of the GCPD but one was left which had to be planted in an exposed area, The captain's office.

Soon the gates fell down and the final battle for Gotham had begun. There was no turning back, the single thought that the police officers and the civilians had in their mind.

This city had rose out of ashes after a very long and they weren't going to back down without a fight.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: In Thy name of family.

Bruce Wayne or Batman, some would say that the vigilante was real and Bruce was the persona but some would say otherwise but he never cared.

To Bruce, both of his personas existed for a reason: his crusade. For a long time, he worked alone, five years to be exact. His brief romantic trysts would be his only comforts during his crusade but this all changed when a little robin entered his life.

Dick Grayson, an acrobat was orphaned in a very young age. Bruce felt some kinship with the boy and took him in his house. In early days, Dick would ask why was he adopted? Bruce couldn't help but wonder the same thing.

He was Batman, a vigilante, someone who wasn't a father type so then why? It was later when Bruce realized why. He knew what this boy was going through. Bruce went through it as well but at least he had Alfred. Dick had no one so he had to be.

The first few initial months were really difficult. They were having difficulties connecting with each other but soon those difficulties started vanishing, a divine intervention, Bruce considered it.

In a span of few months, they were becoming real close and then there came the day when Dick found out about Bruce's crusade which strengthened their bond allowing them to become more closer and their level of respect to increase. Bruce's heart was coming at ease.

Then like any good relationship, there were fights, arguments which soon drove a distance between them and the teenager left Gotham.

His loss was hard to bear for Bruce which also affected Batman as he became more aggressive but one day he met Jason Todd.

The boy was eerily similar to Bruce. The anger. The feeling that the world was broken and he was the only remaining fragment of that old world.

Their anger bound them and Jason become the second Robin but he was way different than Dick but he was as determined as any of them to stop crime but his anger and ambition was his undoing and he became Bruce and Batman's greatest failure.

After Jason, he decided to shut down Bruce Wayne. Batman was back to his basics. One lonely man in his crusade impossible but that candle didn't burn bright for long and soon Tim Drake was engulfed in the fire of justice and the third Robin was born.

His family then began to set itself right. Many were brought into the world. Barbara Gordon, Damian Wayne and he mended his relations with Dick and soon Bruce's failure was erased. Jason Todd came back from dead as Red Hood. Everything was great and he even considered bringing his long time flame, Selina Kyle into his life, marry her and start a family. He was even going to pass the torch down to Dick Grayson but the world wouldn't have it.

All hell broke loose and Wars of Gotham destroyed everything. He and his family were destroyed.

Bruce finally realized that the reason for his family's destruction was Gotham City. Rotten to its core and took everything away from him. Batman was born because of Gotham but then no more!

His city was destroyed, his crusade was no more and so he became a recluse. Burned down the Batman. The city be damned but today he was seeing a different Gotham.

He could see civilians and police officers alike, armed with gun, sticks and wits, fighting for this city. His stone cold face betrayed no emotion but he felt pride in the city he grew up in.

In that moment he felt that the Gotham his parents and the rest of the family worked for was successful but his work wasn't done. Not yet. This was not the end!

"Tim," Batman turned to his partner and relayed his instruction, "Help these people take back their city, I have somewhere I need to be," Tim simply nodded and jumped down to join the revolution.

Once he saw his former protégé leave, he flew into the sky, towards Gotham Bridge, to meet his virtually immortal enemy for the last time. There was no turning back right now.

A few minutes later, he reached Gotham Bridge and saw someone in a black trench coat. He knew who it was.

Batman landed on the bridge but Ra's was facing the opposite way, towards the burning skyline of Gotham City.

"I never understood what you saw in this city," Ra's stated, not turning.

"I didn't see anything in this city, I saw its people. They needed someone to protect them, to keep them from suffering but it seems they are now capable of doing that themselves," Batman replied.

"Well, it seems we are at the same crossroads," Ra's said, finally turning.

"Should we solve this like men?" Batman asked as he took a fighting stance, already anticipating the answer.

Ra's didn't take long to answer as he took a shuriken out of his coat and shot it at Batman, aiming it at his face but the latter jumped and threw his own Batarang at the enemy but Ra's caught it with his bare hand and smirked but it exploded on his face but besides a few scorch marks, he was unscathed.

"Formidable as ever," Ra's remarked but Batman only growled in response and dashed forward to attack but jumped at the last second and landed behind Ra's and punched but the former shot his leg upwards to block and proceeded to turn and elbowed him in the chest as Batman stumbled back and collapsed, spitting out blood.

"Old age stumbles even the best of us," Ra's quipped, as he stood back, hands behind back as if to observe something.

Batman came back up but this time, Ra's attacked and the vigilante was effectively blocking the punches but not counterattacking.

A hard punch came through his blocks so he ducked and took a swipe at his legs causing Ra's to lose balance and Batman then kicked him in the gut and took the opportunity to jump backwards and launch a Batarang which hit Ra's in the shoulder causing him to wince in pain but he swiftly retaliated by jumping in the air and kicking Batman.

"Why are you doing this?" Bruce questioned Ra's in an attempt to stall him and regain his stamina. Old age did stumble even the finest of men. It even felt as if his ribs were cracking.

"To cleanse this city," Ra's answered simply, as if it explained everything he did. Taking out this city's leadership, throwing it into chaos.

"Cleanse this city from what?" Bruce demanded an answer.

"Its criminal element. Gotham is one of the worst cities in the world even despite your crusade. It was this city that took my heir away from me," Ra's said as he pointed towards the vigilante.

"It took my grandson away from me. He died but this city lived so I decided to destroy it," Ra's said as he tried to keep his calm demeanor but he was basically fuming with anger.

"These people have lost their own families as well but none of them have decided to destroy the city but instead because of your actions, they decided to fight for themselves and their loved ones!" Batman yelled pointing towards the burning skyline of Gotham City.

"Its because they are narrow minded. They think they live in a world where everything will always be okay. I want to crush that hope beneath my feet," Ra's said and to prove his point, he crushed a cockroach beneath his feet.

Batman could only stare at the man and then suddenly Ra's started to laugh.

"Its quite ironic that what we are doing, we are doing it for our families, our lost loved ones," Ra's remarked.

The Dark Knight was starting to think that his enemy was losing his sanity because Ra's wasn't a feeling person, if anything he was practical and reserved to the point of being cold hearted, even more so than Batman.

Gotham City,

Things weren't going well since Nightwing had joined the revolution. The assassins were slowly gaining the upper hand because of the shortage of ammunition, casualties on the GCPD side and the assassins were already superior in training. Nightwing was the only thing that was keeping the tables from turning entirely to the enemy side.

Currently, he was trying to hold the line with other police officers to allow the injured ones to gain medical attention in the impromptu rebel base they had set up at Gotham Ration Market and it was safe to say that it had seen better days.

Outside the place, Nightwing was fighting the assassins.

He jumped and landed behind an assassin and kicked him in the skull and threw a Batarang at the assassin who tried to attack from back. He then saw a police officer being overwhelmed by an assassin on his left. He aimed and threw another Batarang at the assassin which hit him in the abdomen allowing the police officer to gain the upper hand.

This can't go on for long, Nightwing thought. There had to be a better way because even with his help and contribution, there was only so much he could do.

Suddenly an assassin jumped out of nowhere and started attacking the hero who managed to evade and block. It was as if out of nowhere, the assassin took out a sword and continued his fury of attacks.

In those fury of sword swipes, the enemy got a good hit as he manage to hit Nightwing on his left leg causing the aged hero to yelp in pain.

He had to finish this now.

He then looked the assassin in the eye but he was actually observing the environment. Jumping and back flipping was out of question and he was already bleeding so running wasn't a good option either.

The assassin suddenly ran towards him and Nightwing started blocking but watching out for the leg. Something had to be done.

Then it was as if a divine intervention when someone shot the assassin from behind, square in the head and the latter collapsed.

Nightwing saw that his savior was the esteemed police captain James Carter. His blonde hair was ruffled and his face was bleeding.

The vigilante only nodded but he knew that it conveyed the required message to the captain.

"Get some help or you might not get a chance later," Captain James said as he looked at the bloody leg and again, the vigilante only nodded.

Things might just be looking up, Nightwing thought.

Gotham Bridge,

Batman and Ra's Al Ghul had been fighting non-stop for a while now. Both men were battered, injured but still had some fight left in them so they continued doing what they did best.

Batman charged up at Ra's and extended his fist to strike but Ra's sidestepped and punched the vigilante in the face and the latter retaliated with a strike of his own to the former's leg causing Ra's to lose balance as he stumbled back and was about to fall from the bridge when his hand was caught by Batman.

"Ever the hero, Detective?" Ra's smirked.

"You deserve to die but only my moral code prevents me," Batman replied, cynically.

"You never could kill me," Ra's remarked as his eyes wandered off in nostalgia.

Batman purposely loosened his grip a little to bring back Ra's from a trip down memory line.

"Let go of my hand," Ra's said as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.

Batman didn't immediately reply because he wondered if he should do it or not. Ra's and his assassins were the only reason Gotham was thrown into such chaos so why shouldn't they be exterminated. They had already killed billions of people since their creation so then why not?

No one would question his choices, he was basically doing them a favor.

"That face reminds me of a morally conflicted person, his jaded ideals of past clashing with his views of the present world and its ever changing moral code," Ra's said as he grinned.

"You are one helluva of a face reader," Batman said, his face betraying emotion.

"Lets make this easier for you," These were Ra's' last words before he took a shuriken and shoved it on Batman's hand causing him to grunt in pain as he left Ra's hand, allowing him to fall.

Batman was only left to look at the falling Ra's but he knew that the man would never die. He could no longer see Ra's which meant that he had escaped.

Gotham City,

Nightwing and the GCPD were disposing off the last remaining assassins and throwing them into cages, stripping them of all weapons and chaining them.

The battle was won but many had suffered and died, heavy casualties on both sides.

Nightwing had put a bandage at his leg bruise and there was a bandage on his left hand, a parting gift from an assassin.

Nightwing looked up into the sky, wondering what became of Batman and Ra's and his questioned didn't have to wait for long to be answered as he saw Batman flying towards him but Ra's wasn't with him which meant that escaped Ra's escaped or that he fell to his death.

Batman came down to Nightwing's location and he looked everywhere, seeing the destruction, burning buildings, injured and dead men.

"This could have been handled better," Batman said but Nightwing only laughed.

Three months later,

"It has been three months since the terrorist attack that befell Gotham City which has been now given the name of 'Uprising'. In the light of that event, many police officers and civilians dead, a count of one twenty people has been given. Those were some dark days but people endured with the help of each other. Vigilantes, police officers and civilians rebelled against the terrorists. There were many positive outcomes with that such as Captain James finally recognizing vigilantes like Batman and Nightwing as honorable citizens and even heroes," The Gotham Gazette Reporter, Vera Vale reported.

She had suffered some short term injuries but they healed and the veteran reporter knew that all the citizens would prevail. She looked out of the window of the news station and hoped that wherever Batman was, he was happy and with friends.

She couldn't help but think of James Carter. He was a police officer but he was exceptionally good looking. Him being a ginger head made him more cuter. Well, it couldn't hurt to go on a date, she wondered as she picked up her phone to call a certain Captain.

Wayne Manor,

The manor had some work done on it. The furniture had been rebuilt and the rooms were newly painted and it safe to say that no one could ever tell that there was ever an assassin attack

Bruce Wayne was in his maroon sleeping robe was walking around the manor and seeing the newly polished portraits of his fallen comrades.

He slept peacefully at night, something he wasn't doing for years and he felt happy and relieved that the threat was over. He knew that threats would not stop but he was prepared.

He was now standing Alfred's portrait. Even in the portrait, the man looked as sharp as ever. Grey hairs of wisdom, eyes filled with kindness and a subtle smile.

Next was a portrait of his family, all of them.

Dick was standing besides Bruce, making bunny ears on the latter. They younger Bruce was smiling. Tim was standing besides Dick and he looked happy as ever. Barbara was sitting in the front along with Alfred and Jason was standing in the farthest corner but at least he was there which was more than he could say for his parents.

He still missed all of them but he knew they would not come back but he could at least fight for what they fought for: Gotham City.

He wiped a tear from his eye as he saw Tim Drake approaching him. He was wearing a pink shirt, a brown jacket and jeans pant but he had a bag in his hand.

"Are you returning back to Bludhaven?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, I have to get back to my family" Tim answered, though he was said that he had to leave. Working together felt like old times and he missed those times and I seemed Bruce missed them too because as soon as he heard those words Bruce said, "Invite them to live here."

Tim was shocked but he was happy. This could definitely work.

"You sure?" Tim asked for confirmation.

"For a long time, I have let some horrible experiences bind me and its time to let them go. It is not easy to forget the past but its not your fault and I am done blaming you for Dick's death," Bruce said.

Tim felt like crying but this was a happy occasion. A happy occasion.

Somewhere far from Gotham,

Roanoke island was a waste land after all these years and the air was very chilly. The trees were lifeless. It was quite a daunting site and almost perfect for a secret and a dangerous meeting to be held.

Then suddenly in the middle of the island, seven cloaked people teleported here. They were wearing similar robes. Green robes and they was a pattern of sun embroidered on those robes and the faces of the robe donning mysterious men were covered with a hood. They stood in a circle.

Then, one of those men took off his hood and revealed himself to be the aged Lex Luthor!

One by one, each of them took their hood off.

The hooded people were, Vandal Savage, Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, Lord Klarion, Slade Wilson, Ra's Al Ghul and the Ocean Master.

It was Lex who spoke first.

"Ra's completed his mission and done what we thought was almost impossible, he has brought back Batman. The Light shall now move forward with Phase Two. Everyone who agrees, raise your fist."

In response, all of them raised their fists.

Lex Luthor grinned like a madman. This is going to be interesting, Lex thought.

The End.


End file.
